Hand Print On My Heart
by terahteapot
Summary: Elphaba never thought of herself as a mother, or a wife for that matter. Well, of course things never went as Elphaba thought they would. When it comes to raising her daughter, she knows that it isn't going to be an easy road, especially when Glinda, Nessa and Fiyero are involved! My First Wicked Fic! Summary Sucks, but please give it a chance! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

**Hey, people! My name is terahteapot, and I am proud to announce that I am back on FanFiction with a brand new story, for my all time favourite thing, Wicked. I decided I wanted to kick it off with something different! For those of you who don't know me and clicked on this story because they were interested, or they wanted to see how bad it was, you have no idea what I am talking about, but, hello, fellow Ozian! Enough of my babbling, let's get started with the actual story! Oh, actually, can I say just one more thing?**

**Disclaimer: Don't Wish. Don't Start. Wishing Only Wounds The Heart. No, I do not own Wicked, otherwise I would have myself go and see it every single day of my life.**

**Things That I Have Changed For The Sake Of The Story:**

**Glinda Cleared Elphaba And Fiyero's Names.**

**Elphaba still thinks that Frexspar Is Her Real Father**

**Nessa Lives With Elphaba**

**Nessa Is Not Wicked (The Bad Wicked I Mean)**

**Glinda Also Lives With Them**

**Fiyero Is Not A Scarecrow, Elphaba Found A Spell And Made Him Real Again.**

**Okay, that is it, enjoy the story!**

Elphaba Tigeelar simply stared down at the tiny human being in her arms. She still couldn't quite believe that this little baby girl was...hers. Elphaba had never imagined herself as being a mother, because she used to think that nobody wanted her, she thought no one, could ever love her, a artichoke. And there in the back of her mind was that sickening little voice, _No child would ever want you as their mother, besides, they would probably come out green, just like you. _She knew whose voice it was, it was her father's. Yet, she still thought that the words were true, she had lived her life being ridiculed and tormented, and she didn't want that for another.

But the child in her arms was not green. Quite the opposite in fact, she was extraordinarily pale, and the only thing she seemed to inherit from Elphaba was her raven black hair, and brown eyes. Apart from that she was Fiyero, through and through. Maybe this was why Elphaba couldn't stop staring, she was shocked. The voices around her seemed toned down, distant and blurry. Glinda was squealing, Nessa was talking to Fiyero, and that was all she could make out.

"Elphie?" Elphaba was snapped out of her spell, and she finally looked up from her daughter's face, to look at Glinda, who was giving her the wide blue puppy dog eyes, "Can I hold her? Please?"

Elphaba made a strange sound with her throat and Fiyero laughed at his wife, before he turned to Glinda and said, "Glin, I don't think she wants to let her go." Elphaba had lost interest in the conversation once again, her attention span set on the baby who was now sucking her thumb.

"But I'm the baby's godmother." Glinda sighed, "And I haven't held her yet. It doesn't feel right." She fluttered her eyelashes at her best friend, "Please, Elphie? Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I haven't even held her yet!" Fiyero protested, "And I'm her father!"

"For the love of Lurline." Elphaba finally said, rolling her eyes, "You can both hold her." She considered, "In a minute." Elphaba's younger sister, Nessarose laughed, Glinda huffed her blonde hair out of her face, and Fiyero flopped down in the armchair next to the sofa Elphaba laid on.

"You have to share, Elphaba." Nessa reminded her older sister.

"I didn't see any of you giving birth to her." Elphaba snapped, her eyes narrowing, "I get first turn holding her."

"But, Elphaba!" Everyone whined, and for the first time since the birth, Elphaba smiled a little, "It's all very well smiling, Miss Elphaba." Glinda said snippily, "But on higher subjects!" Glinda giggled, "What are you going to name her?"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero, and Fiyero stared straight back, "Oh." Fiyero said. "We didn't really discuss names..." He looked at his wife, who was looking equally as panicked, but there was no need to be scared.

Glinda pulled a piece of paper out of her pink blazer, "Lucky I came prepared then," She said, before clearing her throat, "Ah-hum! Number One on the list: Glinda." Everyone in the room groaned, "What are you saying is so bad about my name?" Glinda asked, offended.

"We already have a Glinda." Elphaba moaned, "I don't think we could handle another one, I certainly can't."

"Well, fine then." Glinda sighed, moving on, "Now there's _Ga_linda..."

"No!" Everyone yelled at once.

"What about Nerissa?" Elphaba interrupted, "I've always liked that name. Nessa was going to be named that, but Father disagreed." The youngest Thropp smiled at her sister, "And I think it's pretty."

"I like it." Fiyero agreed, "We could name her Nerissa Glinda Rose Tigeelar. Nerissa is Elphaba's choice, and Glinda for a middle name, after her godmother, and then Rose like Nessarose from her Aunt." Elphaba nodded, smiling again.

"You'd name her after me?" Glinda wiped tears from her eyes.

"You suggested it." Fiyero shrugged, grinning from ear to ear, "And besides, you are her godmother after all." Glinda threw her arms around Fiyero.

"Thank you, FiFi!" She squealed.

"Thank you." Nessarose murmured, touched as she went and sat on the arm of the sofa next to her sister and niece. "Now, back to the subject of holding Nerissa?" She gave a sly grin, and Elphaba breathed out a big sigh.

"Fine." She spoke, "In just a few moments..." Glinda squeaked, Nessa buried her face in her hands and Fiyero shook his head. Elphaba had gone back to not listening again, she buried her head further in the pillows and held her child close. It was not until a few minutes later they heard her snoring.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Glinda squealed, "Sweet Oz, that took a long time!" She leapt forwards and went to pick up her god daughter, only Elphaba's grip was tight around her. When she finally got her out of her mother's grasp, Elphaba made a indignant noise in her sleep, and her hands stayed in the same place they were when she was holding Nerissa. "Aww." Glinda cooed, tapping the baby's nose in a loving fashion, "I can't wait to dress her up in something pink!"

Someone tapped Glinda's shoulder, it was Fiyero, "My daughter. My turn." He instructed, and reluctantly Glinda handed her over. Nessa and Glinda watched Fiyero carefully as he took Nerissa in his arms. They misted over, and he wore the same expression that he usually saved for Elphaba.

"Someone's smitten." Nessa smiled.

"Can I dress her up now?" Glinda begged, interrupting the touching scene.

"Glinda." Nessa snapped, lightly slapping Glinda's arm, "Leave Fiyero and Nerissa be, there's plenty of time in the future for you to dress her up. There is no doubt in anybody's mind that you will be dressing Elphaba's daughter for the rest of her eighteen years of childhood."

"It's not my fault that Elphaba used to dress so...so...ugh. I loathed how she dressed, that's all I am going to say. This baby is going to like pink even if it kills me." Glinda exclaimed. "Fiyero?"

But Fiyero had gone into the same trance that Elphaba had been in.

**Bad ending, I know...but, I couldn't really think of a better one. Now, this is my first Wicked fic, so if I get anything wrong then I apologize greatly...I have been reading quite a few, but as you know, at the beginning I said that there are some things are different, because I just wanted to change things up for the sake of the story. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**Hey, thank you so much for all of your support on the last chapter, 6 reviews for the first chapter! Woo! I really want to thank:**

**ThroppSister: Thank you so much! I love the name Nerissa, and I thought that this was a perfect opportunity to use it!**

**NiaTheWickedLover: Thank you! OMO! Your story ****_At The Gershwin_**** was the first FanFiction story I ever read, and that is why I read a load more! Such a fan girl moment, I started singing The Wizard and I.**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Thank you! I'll be sure to read some of your stories, I laughed when you wrote that you have no shame!**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: OMO! I love that word so much! I will use that for the rest of my life! Also, thank you, I'm really flattered!**

**TheMaskedSaint: Thank You!**

**James Birdsong: You are too kind!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Dream Too Far, Don't Lose Sight Of Who You Are. SOMEONE WHO DOES NOT OWN WICKED!**

A loud wail was heard from down the hallway, and Elphaba groaned in her sleep, before she muttered, "It's your turn." She buried herself further under the covers, closing her eyes once again. She couldn't live on four hours of sleep anymore, she was so exhausted!

Fiyero was too, so he sighed, "No. I got up about an hour ago. It's your turn." A few moments later a snore was heard from him. Elphaba sat up in bed and slapped his bicep-hard. "Ow!" He winced, "You were the one who wouldn't let go of Nerissa, you have to go, because if I step out of this bed I will pass out on the floor."

"I hate you." Elphaba hissed, swinging her legs out of bed.

"I love you too, beautiful." Fiyero said sleepily.

The green girl rolled her eyes, before padding groggily down the hallway, and opening up the door to Nerissa's nursery. At seven months old, she had managed to stand up in her cot, screaming, and her face was red and smudgy from the tears. She was her mother and opened up her arms, making her fall backwards back into the crib, making her cry even more. Elphaba sighed, walking over to the crib, "We can't go on like this, Nerissa." She told her daughter, "Your Mummy and Daddy are not getting enough sleep." She picked up Nerissa and balanced her on her hip, she wiped tears from Nerissa's brown eyes. "Please sleep." She begged.

Nerissa grizzled and buried her face in her mother's chest. Elphaba grumbled crossly, "Next time, I'm making your Aunty Glinda up with you. Then we'll see how much she loves you." She tutted with her teeth, "You're smart, sweetie. Please just sleep, and then in the morning you'll have energy to play." Nerissa screamed even more, and Elphaba whimpered.

"I'm _tired_." Elphaba cried, almost on the verge of tears, "I'm so, so tired, Nerissa. I need to sleep, I need a _good_ night's sleep." She collapsed into the rocking chair and started rocking, "I had no idea this would be so hard." She muttered to herself, "I wish that you didn't have to inherit my stubbornness, and anger." Nerissa cried again, taking hold of Elphaba's hair and bending backwards, making Elphaba groan in pain as her hair felt as if it was about to be pulled from her scalp. "Nerissa, that's not nice!" Elphaba scolded her daughter, only making her screech more. "No, that's it." Elphaba finally snapped, "Go. To. Sleep. Now." Nerissa reached for Elphaba's raven black hair, "No." The green girl snapped, "It is time to go to sleep now, Nerissa, if you don't then there is no playing tomorrow."

Nerissa fell silent, simply staring at her mother, her tears had stopped flowing, she sat quietly and Elphaba closed her eyes. "Thank Oz." She mumbled, "Good girl, Nerissa." She kissed her forehead, and stood up, the little girl clung to her mother's slim green neck, her eyes fluttering closed. Elphaba lowered her into her cot gently, careful not to wake her, and took a step back from the cot, giving a sigh of relief as she did, she started to tiptoe towards the door, before it burst open!

"Elphaba, some of us need our beauty sleep! Can you make sweet Nerissa go to sleep?" Glinda spoke very loudly, and Nerissa started yelling. Elphaba was ready to pull out her hair.

"Glinda Of The Upper Uplands! For the love of Lurline, I just got her to go to sleep! Yes, some of us need our beauty sleep, like me! I'm exhausted, and all I want to do is sleep, sleep! I would have got that if you hadn't burst in!" Elphaba exploded, and the lights began to flicker on and off. She turned around, now in tears, "You know what, you can take care of her now!"

"What?" Glinda asked, now very scared, "Elphie, you can't be serious!"

"Don't call me Elphie!" Elphaba screamed, rushing out of the room, "And I am serious, you can put your so loved god daughter to bed, because I am going to sleep, live a night of my life!"

Glinda was left alone in the dark room with a screeching Nerissa. "Oh...um...sweet Nerissa." She tried, "Please go to sleep." She started singing a lullaby, "Go to sleep, sleep...sleep! Oh what are the words again? Sleep, sleep, sleepy-" Her voice was drowned out by her god-daughter's screaming. Desperate, she reached for a teddy bear, one that she had bought-it was pink of course-and waved it in Nerissa's face, "Teddy bear, yes! Sleepy teddy bear!" Nerissa _roared_.

"Nessa!" Glinda screeched out desperately, "Nessa, I need you!" She picked up her god daughter and Nerissa hammered her fists on Glinda's chest. "Ouch! Stop that, sweet, sweet baby! Nessa!"

Nessa came tumbling into the room, her brown hair messy and tangled, dark rings under those beautiful eyes, "What is it, Glinda-oh." Her gaze fell on her screeching niece, who was struggling to get out of her godmother's grasp. "She wants her Mummy." Nessa nodded.

"Don't you think I know that!" Glinda spat, "But Elphaba stormed off. She screamed that she is very tired, she just took it out on me." She pouted, "You try, okay, you look like Elphaba."

Nessa folded her arms around her chest. "I'm not green." She said, "But I hope that I will do." She opened up her arms and Glinda passed over Nerissa, Nessa tenderly snuggled her niece, and yet it still did not seem to be enough, Nerissa was thrashing around, pointing to the door, because she knew that her Mummy was through there, and that was who she wanted.

"Try harder, Nessa!" Glinda exclaimed.

"It's not easy, you know!" Nessa snapped, "I didn't see you getting her to be quiet! Hush, now, Nerissa, Aunt Nessa's here! Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mummy's going to buy you a mockingbird-" Nerissa sobbed, and Glinda glared at her friend.

"What did you have to say Mummy for?" Glinda snapped, hands on hips, "Now you've upset her even more!" She buried her head in her hands, and flopped down into the rocking chair. Snoring was heard seconds later, and Nessarose kicked the rocking chair so hard that it rocked very violently, waking up Glinda.

"I'll help you be popular!" Glinda shrieked, half asleep, as Nessa woke her up. "Oh, please, be quiet, Nerissa! Maybe we should just leave her, she has to fall asleep eventually, doesn't she?" Both were too tired to argue, so Nessa placed Nerissa in her crib and walked out the door.

Even half an hour later, Nerissa was still in her cot, breathless but still sobbing and screaming, her midnight black hair sticking to her face with tears.

Elphaba awoke, she was a mother after all, and she couldn't stand hearing her daughter's screeching. She still couldn't believe her best friend left her screaming! She staggered out of bed and across the hall, she looked Nerissa straight in the eye, "You win!" She exclaimed, "OK! This won't happen again!" She picked up Nerissa, who fell quiet immediately, and walked into her room, she put Nerissa in between her and Fiyero, and collapsed under the covers.

And for the first time in months, Nerissa-and Elphaba fell silently asleep.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I am really excited to continue writing, I never thought about writing a Wicked fic, and now that I am, I'm having so much fun! I hope I was able to catch the personalities of the Wicked characters very well, because I have only seen it live once, but I keep on pestering my parents to take me for my birthday, I'd much rather do that than go to an amusement park! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS! Virtual cookies for reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

**ThroppSister: I think Elphaba was beyond tired by this point, I'm sure little Nerissa would have been safe between her and Fiyero! And I'm glad I made you laugh, thank you!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I'm glad you thought that was funny, I was listening to that exact song when I wrote that so I was probably influenced! Also, thank you so much!**

**MirkaKaroliina: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you thought Glinda was funny! I love your profile pic actually!**

**NiaTheWickedLover: I'm happy you think that I am doing personalities well, and thank you! Elphaba will become more of a mother soon!**

**iamgoku: LOL! I don't know whether there is a spell for a soundproof cot...but Elphaba could always try!**

**Disclaimer: I am not that girl. I am not the girl who owns Wicked!**

"Look how cute she is!" Glinda cooed, watching her god-daughter toddle around the park that she and Nessa were sat in, "I wish Elphaba would let us babysit more often, she's just so...adorable!" She took a bite from the pink iced biscuit that she had made this morning with Nerissa.

"Elphaba says she looks like Fiyero, but all I can see when I look at Nerissa is my sister, her personality, her hair, her eyes, her nose..." Nessa sighed, "It reminds me of when Elphaba was little...yes, Glinda, Elphaba was young once, I know that is hard to imagine, she seems so mature." Nessa reached for the last pink biscuit, and Glinda slapped her hand. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I'm saving that for Nerissa." Glinda snapped, "Do not eat it."

"But I have not had one yet!" Nessa whined, "Nerissa had one ages ago." She reached for it again and Glinda slapped her hand again. "Glinda!" Nessa shrieked, pulling at Glinda's precious blonde hair which she spent so much time on in the morning, Glinda's blue eyes blazed.

"Nessa Thropp!" She screeched, and soon enough the two were wrestling on the picnic mat, "Get off!" Glinda screamed pathetically, swatting Nessa and pulling her hair, they were both screaming so loud that they did not notice Nerissa walking off, further and further and further away from the two fighting friends.

Nessa finally sat up, and Glinda followed, spitting like a angry cat, her hair was disheveled and her pink swirly skirt and white blazer were muddy and some of the layers of the skirt were ripped. The flower in her hair was knocked lopsided. "Now, I am going to give that biscuit to my god daughter before you eat it!" She looked around, "Nerissa, sweetie pie!" There was no answer.

"Nerissa?" Nessa asked desperately, standing up, "Nerissa? Come here, come to Aunty Nessa!" Still no answer, "Nerissa!" Nessa screamed, Glinda now getting up, the two friends looked each other straight in the eye.

"Where is she?" Glinda asked, panicked, they abandoned the picnic basket and broke into a fast walk across the park, "Nerissa! Nerissa! Nerissa, come here, honey bunny!" She whistled and Nessa glared at her.

"She is not a dog, Glinda!" Nessa squeaked, "Nerissa! Nerissa, sweetie!" They both ran around the park, screaming the toddler's name.

Glinda finally stopped, pulling her hands through her messy blonde hair, "Oh, sweet Oz, what are we going to do? How are we going to tell Fiyero that we lost his beloved daughter?" She stopped, her voice rising high, "Oh, Lurline, how are we going to tell _Elphaba_ we lost her daughter? She'll lose it, she'll kill us, she loves that little girl more than any of us, oh, Oz, Oz, Oz..."

"Glinda, shut up!" Nessa exclaimed, "Instead of panicking, we need to find Nerissa, come on!" Nessa had visibly paled herself, she knew exactly how her sister would react when she told her that she's lost her only child, it would end with the castle's roof being blown off and everything else up in flames.

Nessa stopped a man who walked by her, "Excuse me, sir?" She said sweetly, "But have you seen a little girl? She's about this tall-" She put her hand flat out at the height of her knees, "She has dark black hair, brown eyes...very pretty..." She hesitated, her voice shrill and panicky, "You know...may look like the Princess of Vinkun..." The man frowned, and shook his head before walking off.

"That was helpful!" Glinda snapped as he walked away, "Oh...um..." She took hold of a woman's red handbag, and the woman screamed, thinking she was being mugged, "No, no, I'm not trying to steal it..." Glinda laughed, "Though it is a very nice handbag, may I ask where you got it, miss?"

"Glinda, focus!" Nessa snarled, "I know that somewhere in that blissful blonde brain of yours, you know that your god daughter is missing!"

"Oh, yes, yes, I know..." Glinda said, laughing, "Anyway, have you seen a little girl? Black hair, looks like Queen Elphaba of Vinkun...exactly like the Princess...of Vinkun, so have you seen her?"

"Well, I did see a little girl." The woman blinked, "But she was heading that way, could have gone miles by now..." Glinda and Nessa groaned at the same time.

"We're dead. So dead." Glinda murmured.

"You know what we have to do." Nessa mumbled, "Tell Elphaba."

"Are you crazy, Nessarose?" Glinda shrieked, "She'll set us on fire! She'll...she said if anything happened to Nerissa she would dye my whole entire wardrobe black! I can pull off almost anything but black is something I can't!"

"When I was little I went missing." Nessa said, pointing at herself, "And Elphaba found me on her own without telling Father, because she knew that he would beat her if he found out. Elphaba will be able to find Nerissa because she loves her even more than me. Besides, I've heard a mother knows."

"Oh, you are going to buy me a whole new wardrobe if this goes wrong." Glinda mumbled, her voice muffled because her head was in her hands.

They travelled back to the castle, and as they walked into the parlor, the first thing Elphaba and Fiyero looked for was their daughter, "Where is Nerissa?" Elphaba asked, blinking suspiciously.

"Oh...um...Elphie...um..." Glinda mumbled, before having a _sparkilicious_ idea! She put Nessa in front of her and with a large smile she said brightly, "Your loving sister would like to tell you something!"

Nessa glared at her friend, before turning back to her sister, she cleared her throat, and Elphaba drummed her fingers on her arms, "Where is my daughter?" She asked, "I'm waiting for an answer, girls."

"Well...um...you see...Nerissa may have...you know...wandered off..." Nessa said, and Fiyero's eyes widened in fear, and Elphaba looked...scary. Glinda was shaking behind Nessa, and Nessa shielded her face, "But I am sure that she's perfectly fine, Elphaba, I mean, she's clever, you said so yourself..."

"You mean to tell me." Elphaba spat, "THAT YOU LOST MY ONLY CHILD!"

"Possibly." Glinda said delicately.

All the windows smashed in the room, and Fiyero groaned, "Elphaba, we only replaced those windows last month!" Elphaba span around, her face sharp and livid, she looked as if she was about to murder someone, yet Fiyero saw the tears in his wife's eyes.

"You are worrying about windows, when Glinda and Nessarose just reported Nerissa MISSING!" Elphaba exploded.

"Queen Elphaba?" The maid nervously peeked in the room, sounding intimidated.

"In a moment, Marcia, I'm about to rip Glinda and Nessa's throats out!" Elphaba snarled, and Glinda whimpered.

"But, Milady-" Marcia whimpered.

"WHAT?" Elphaba screamed.

"Y-Your daughter just arrived at the gate." Marcia muttered, and a bright eyed Nerissa appeared under the door.

"Oh, Nerissa!" Elphaba screamed, and Nerissa came flying into her mother's arms, Elphaba sobbed into her daughter's hair, "Oh, sweetie, don't you ever wander off like that again, you had me so scared!"

"I'm sowwy." Nerissa lisped.

"Just don't do it again." Fiyero whispered, hugging his wife and child. Elphaba shifted her gaze over to the two awkward looking girls.

"You got off this time but I swear to Lurline, if this happens again you can guarantee that you will be sorry!"

**So how did you like that? I might skip ahead a little until Nerissa is older so that I can get on with the story more but I may be able to do more chapter when Nerissa is young. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

**Hey guys! So, I have a question to ask, if you have seen Wicked live, who was your first Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda? My first Elphaba was Emma Hatton, my first Glinda was Savannah Stevenson and my first Fiyero was Jeremy Taylor! **

**NiaTheWickedLover: Yep! Elphaba loves Glinda and Nessa, but she may just love her daughter a little bit more! (Don't tell Glinda and Nessa though, they might abandon the story!)**

**ThroppSister: Elphaba sure is scary! I remember when I was watching Wicked live, I got a little scared when she got mad! I'm glad you found this chapter funny! **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: No, it isn't creepy...unless I'm just weird...actually, I am weird, so it probably is! Oh, well, I don't find it creepy, and I guess that is what matters...I have lost my train of thought...Oh, yes, it doesn't matter that you took long, I'm just glad that you reviewed at all!**

**Disclaimer: Tell them how I am Defying Gravity! Tell them that I'm flying high! Tell them how I do...not own Wicked.**

"Are you OK, Elphaba?" Elphaba was snapped out of her daydream, she was sitting curled up in an armchair, her head rested on the arm, a paler green than usual. She looked up at her husband.

"Yes...yes..." She mumbled, "I'm just...tired that's all." Fiyero nodded, not quite believing her, Elphaba had never been one of the best liars, and over the many years of their marriage he found out that she couldn't lie at all to him. He sat down on the arm of the chair and Elphaba gave him a disapproving look, "That's disrespectful to the furniture."

Fiyero rolled his eyes, "Why don't you go to bed early tonight? I'll watch Nerissa for an hour and put her to bed when it's her bedtime?" Nerissa looked up from playing with her dolls on the carpet, hearing her name. At six years old, she looked more like her mother than ever, her hair waved down to the middle of her back, and her eyes were big and bright. Elphaba shook her head, "Why not?" Fiyero asked indignantly. His wife gave an irritated sigh.

"Because I don't trust you." She snapped, "You'll end up putting her to bed at nine o'clock, high on sugar so she'll never sleep. I'm fine, I said." Fiyero blinked at her, a little upset that his wife didn't trust him with their daughter, because Nerissa was his child too, and sometimes he felt he wasn't trusted with responsibilities that were his to pay as Nerissa's father.

"You don't look fine." Fiyero said doubtedly, reaching out to feel her forehead, so he could check her temperature. Elphaba slapped his hand away irritably, and Fiyero began to get a little mad, "Elphaba, I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" She exclaimed, "Sop babying me, Fiyero, I'm a grown up woman! I don't need you to help me with everyday tasks!" Nerissa looked up again, a look of worry on her little face. Her parents rarely fought, and when they did, she hated it. She wanted them to be happy together, to be nice to one another. She sighed, and dropped her dolls, she spreaded herself over the carpet, and Elphaba got to her feet, swaying slightly as balance came to her a little late.

"She's tired." She said, misunderstanding, she knelt down onto the carpet, and picked Nerissa up, "I'm going to put her to bed." Fiyero looked as if he was about to object, but Elphaba walked off before he could say anything. He growled in irritancy, and stormed into the other room.

Nessarose looked up from the book she was reading, with her eyebrows raised, "I heard you and Elphaba fighting in there." She said bluntly, marking her page and slamming shut the book, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Fiyero said, kicking the table leg, "It doesn't matter."

"Don't take your anger you are feeling at my sister out on me." Nessa growled.

"I'm not!" Fiyero yelled, and Nessa folded her arms across her chest, a grimace on her face. "Look, I'm sorry...Elphaba didn't look well so I tried helping her and she wouldn't accept it, I got mad, because she needs to learn-"

"For Oz sakes, Fiyero!" Nessa sighed, putting her head in her hands, "Elphaba was raised like that, our father made sure that when she was ill she had to take care of herself-in fact not even that! He made her carry on like normal, Elphaba doesn't accept help because she doesn't know how!"

"But she isn't with Frex anymore." Fiyero said in a small voice, "She can accept help now, because everyone around her loves her. They want to help her." A thump was heard from upstairs, and the two both looked up. _Elphaba, _was the first thought that ran through his head, and Fiyero ran out of the room.

He flew into Nerissa's room, to find his daughter in tears, shaking her mother, who was sprawled across the floor unconscious. Nerissa looked up, tears in her brown eyes, "Daddy! She just fell...I didn't do anything I promise!"

"I know, sweetie." Fiyero reassured her, collapsing before the green girl, he shook her, and she didn't stir, she was still breathing, she seemed to have only fainted. "Elphaba?" He murmured, "Elphaba, it's me. Wake up." She did not make any movement, and Nerissa gave her father a panicked look.

"Is she dead?" She sobbed.

"No, she's just gone to sleep a minute, Rissa." Fiyero told his daughter, "Go and find your Aunty Glinda, and tell her to put you to bed, alright? Your Mummy will be alright in the morning."

Nerissa kissed her mother's head, and then raced out of the room. Fiyero picked his wife up tenderly, and carried her into their bedroom, he changed her into her white nightgown ,and let her hair free like she used to wear it at Shiz. He tucked her under the covers, and then walked into the hallway, "Marcia!" He yelled, and the small maid quaked with fear, as she turned around.

"Have I done something wrong, Master Fiyero?" She said shakily.

"No, don't be silly..." Fiyero said, "Call for the doctor please, Marcia, tell them that Elphaba has been taken ill." Marcia nodded and scurried off. Fiyero then walked back into the room and laid himself before Elphaba.

He looked at her properly, and wondered why her father hated her so much. To him, he thought that nobody could hate Elphaba, because she was more than perfect in his eyes. She had told him that her father hated her because she was green, with a roll of her eyes, as if to say it was obvious. She also told him that it was because it was her fault her mother died and Nessa had been in a wheelchair. That was a lie that Frex had beat into her head because he wanted to blame someone, anyone for his pain and anguish. He chose his own daughter. Elphaba still believed it to this very day, even though everyone told her that it was the milk flower's fault, which it was. Fiyero stroked Elphaba's cheek, "I love you." He whispered, "And I always will, you can take help from people who love you, Elphaba. You aren't with him anymore, you don't have to live that life now." Elphaba made a small noise in her sleep, and Fiyero took her hand in his.

The doctor arrived soon enough, and he diagnosed Elphaba with a virus, that she would get over in a few weeks, much to Fiyero's relief. "She's overworked herself." The doctor sighed, "You need to tell her that she has to rest once in a while."

"Believe me, I do." Fiyero sighed, "She's just very independent."

"Someone has to be." Elphaba grumbled, making them both jump as her eyelids fluttered open, she looked exhausted.

"Well, Mrs Tigeelar, your husband is going to have to be the independent one around here for a while." The doctor said smiling.

Elphaba snorted, "Fiyero couldn't understand independent if it slapped him in the face. He's good in a lot of situations, but when it comes to bedtimes, baths, and sensibility, I'm the one who handles it." She closed her eyes, "I have to take care of my daughter, doctor, I can't be on bed rest."

"Yes, you do." Fiyero said firmly, "Me, Nessarose, and Glinda will take care of Nerissa, for once you are going to do as you are told, Elphaba Tigeelar."

Elphaba blinked, and then buried herself under the covers of her bed, "Lurline help me." She said, her voice muffled by the sheets.

**OK, so that should be it for Nerissa being young. Yes, I know this one wasn't very Nerissa based, but I wanted a Fiyeraba chapter, because I love Fiyeraba, seriously. Yes, but Nerissa should be around twelve in the next chapter, and then we will be following a proper storyline, instead of just little one-shots, OK? OK. UNINTENTIONAL FAULT IN OUR STARTS QUOTE. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

**Carrara David: Here is your update!**

**NiaTheWickedLover: Cool! I was supposed to see Willemijn but then we found out that her understudy was performing, which was perfectly fine, because I thought that Emma Hatton was amazing!**

**ThroppSister: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I love writing sick-fics. Is that bad? I don't know, I just love having people take care of one another when they are ill, because I love fluff. Also, I love drama, but that will come later...tee-hee...**

**Broadwaygirl21: In my dictionary, that is already a word! Sorry I spelt Tiggular wrong...It's spelt right in this chapter. I love The Fault In Our Stars! I can't wait for the movie, me and my friend are going to see it really soon! Maybe we will have some flashbacks in the future of young Nerissa?**

**Disclaimer: Something Bad...is happening in my bedroom...Because I don't own Wicked...**

"Nerissa, please calm down, you are acting worse than Glinda on Lurlinemas morning." Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes. Nerissa, now 12 years old, was sitting opposite her mother, jumping up and down excitedly like she always was. Glinda had dressed her in a pink and white dress, and tied her black hair up into a braided bun. "You'll spill your dinner all down you."

"Yes, Mum." Nerissa said giddily, "Now what was it that you and Dad wanted to talk to me about?" Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other, Elphaba herself wanted to back out right now, she couldn't bear the thought of Nerissa not being around with her twenty-four-seven. It was as if she was growing up too fast, and Elphaba hated watching her little girl grow up before her very eyes.

"What do you think about starting the Vinkus Academy?" Fiyero said before Elphaba could stop him, "Your mother and I have been discussing it for a while now, and most girls your age start attending school." There was a very small silent moment which was agony for both the parents, Elphaba willed her to say No, and Fiyero wished that she would say Yes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Nerissa squealed, clapping her hands, "Please, Daddy! Oh, thank you!" She leapt up from her chair, and ran over to where her father was sitting and hugged him so tightly that Fiyero choked on his dinner. Nerissa then quickly moved onto hugging her mother, and when she pulled away, her excited expression fell a little, "Mum, why don't you look very excited?"

Elphaba swallowed the lump in her throat, "I am excited, I'm very, very happy for you, Nerissa. But are you sure you want to go? Because you don't have to if you don't want to, we could teach you at home, we could hire tutors for more subjects, I could teach you most of it-"

"No, I want to go to school!" Nerissa exclaimed, "Aunt Nessa read me loads of books about school and it sounds great! I want to make friends!" She stopped, thinking for a moment, "You and Dad are my friends too, and Aunt Glinda and Aunt Nessa too, and Marcia...but I want to meet people my age too."

Elphaba's heart sank, but she put on a brave face, "That's fine, darling. Now, go and finish your dinner." She rose from her seat, making Fiyero stare at her, "Fiyero, may I speak to you for just a clock-tick?" Fiyero rose too, with a confused expression on his face, "Nerissa, eat your dinner." She turned away, but then remembered something, "And eat your vegetables this time, I do not want to find them in the dresser, under the table...or the fish tank." Nerissa blushed and turned back to her meal. Elphaba then took hold of her husband's hand and all but dragged him out of the room.

Fiyero crossed his arms at Elphaba, "You don't want her to go to school, do you?"

"No, of course not." Elphaba buried her green face in her hands.

"You aren't willing to accept that she is growing up." Fiyero continued.

"No." Elphaba groaned, shaking her head.

"You want her all to yourself, and no one else." Fiyero went on, enjoying himself.

"Alright, alright!" Elphaba finally shouted, growing sick of it. "That's enough, now, Fiyero. Look, Nerissa is our only child and she's going to school, it seems like only yesterday she was in my arms as a baby. What if she doesn't make friends? What if they aren't nice to her?"

"Elphaba." Fiyero took hold of his wife by her wrists, "Nerissa will be fine. Are you sure you aren't just anxious because of what you went through in school, and you are worried that will happen to our daughter?" Elphaba buried her head in her soul mate's chest.

"It was so awful, Fiyero." She whimpered, and Fiyero found that she was crying, "I hated every single day of my life, and I don't wish that on anyone else, especially Nerissa, I love her so much and I just don't want her to get hurt." A sob erupted from Elphaba and Fiyero rubbed her back.

"Nerissa's likeable, everyone loves her, remember?" Fiyero encouraged, "She'll make friends easily, and if anything happens, then she trusts us enough to tell us, and we'll get her out of school and we'll home school her, we just have to give the Vinkus Academy a chance." Elphaba nodded, clinging to Fiyero's neck. she gulped back more tears, and forced a smile at Fiyero.

"How do you manage to always make me feel better?" Elphaba asked her husband inquisitively, making Fiyero laugh, and he wiped away a stray tear from her face lovingly. He kissed her forehead.

"Because I'm Fiyero and I'm amazing." He boasted, and then a short silence was heard before he added, "And I also love you a lot." He kissed her, and then they walked back into the dining room together, hands linked.

"Nerissa Glinda Rose Tiggular, what are you doing throwing your carrots in the fish tank!" Elphaba shrieked, rushing over to her daughter who in surprise dropped all her plate in the tank, making all the fish rush to one side. She glared at Nerissa, "We have talked about this before, Nerissa."  
"Yes, Mum." She sighed, "Now, since my dinner is in the fish tank, can I go and tell Aunt Nessa and Aunt Glinda that I'm going to be starting school?" Elphaba was too tired to argue, and nodded, Nerissa squealed and ran off out of the room.

"I'm going to go and read a book in bed." Elphaba decided, kissing Fiyero's cheek, "I'll see you when you come up to bed, goodnight." She flurried out of the room and Fiyero was left alone.

A thought occurred to him, "Hey, who's going to clear up Nerissa's mess? Marcia took the day off?" His heart dropped to his stomach when Elphaba gave him a sly smile, and as she walked up the stairs she said, "You, of course. I'll get you back for the time you almost ran me over in Shiz. I quote, _Maybe the driver saw green and thought go." _She laughed, and Fiyero cursed under his breath.

"Stupid reliable memory." He muttered, before he began to scoop up carrots, spinach and brussel sprouts.

Upstairs, Glinda and Nerissa were jumping up and down in excitement as they searched though the young girl's crammed full wardrobe, "I think you should wear pink, because you look amazing in pink. First impressions are everything, Nerissa." Glinda played with the young girl's raven black hair, "I can put a flower in your hair! Oh, Nerissa, I'm so excited! This just leads to parties, to sleepovers, to so much! Your social life is just about to begin!" She squealed, making Nerissa jump, "Oh, sweetie, I'll help you be popular!"

"Huh?" Nerissa asked.

"I taught your mother when we were at Shiz!" Glinda exclaimed, "We start with the hair tossing!" She stopped, "Let's just hope that you are better than your mother. Oh, speaking of which, I need to check on how she's doing." She bounded over to the door and yelled, "Fiyero! Elphaba! In here now!"

Elphaba was the first to come running, "What is it, is someone hurt?"

"No, no." Glinda said, waving her hand around, and Fiyero came in quickly after his wife. "I need to check on your hair tossing, Elphie!" Elphaba groaned.

"We aren't in Shiz anymore, Glinda. I am not tossing my hair." She said, hands on hips. "I never really got the hang of it."

"That isn't a very good example." Glinda frowned, "Look, watch, this." Glinda wiggled her fingers, and then tossed her blonde curly hair over her shoulders, "Toss! Toss!" She giggled, and Nerissa clapped her hands. "Fiyero, show."

Fiyero coughed, and then gently flicked his hair, "Toss! Toss!"

"Oh, dear Oz." Elphaba moaned, burying her head in her hands.

Nerissa smiled a bright smile, and then, like a pro, flipped her dark hair over her shoulders, and with a light tinkling giggle, "Toss! Toss!"

Glinda clapped her hands, "Oh, I'm so proud! You obviously inherit your father's talent! Now, next up on the list, little ways to flirt and flounce!"

"What's flirting?" Nerissa asked interestedly.

"Nothing!" Elphaba yelled, "I think that is quite enough for today, Nerissa, go to sleep, now, honey, you don't have to learn about flirting until your...30."

**How'd you like that guys, this chapter was pretty fun to write, and the next chapter will be ever better! So, yeah, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

**NiaTheWickedLover: Yay! You'll be her friend! I bet Nerissa will be happy to have you as her friend!**

**Broadwaygirl21: I'm glad you aren't upset about the loss of young Nerissa! Long Live Wicked, and yes, there should totally be a dictionary strictly reserved for Ozians! NO! PLEASE DON'T SEND THE FLYING CATFISH! I'LL UPDATE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT JUST DON'T HURT ME!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Ha! I didn't mean for her to sound like Finding Nemo...and to that guy who makes fun of your Popular routine-don't let him ground you! Defy Gravity! And anyway-anyone who doesn't like Wicked is weird! Me and my friend have been singing Popular for three days straight to this girl in my class and get this, she said WICKED SUCKS! I went absolutely crazy of course...before I started singing Popular again...**

**ThroppSister: I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Carrara David: Yes, I always imagined Elphaba would be overprotective!**

**Disclaimer: Loathing...Unadulterated Loathing...For myself because I don't own the wonderful and OZALICIOUS Wicked!**

"Mum! Mum! Muuuuuuummmmmm!" Elphaba groaned in her sleep, it seemed so early...surely it wasn't time to get up? "Mum! Wake up! Wake up!" Nerissa was shaking her mother violently, giggling whilst doing it.

"In the morning, it' your daughter." Elphaba murmured sleepily to her husband, "So go and see what Nerissa wants." Fiyero snored in response, so Elphaba slapped his arm, "May I recall that I got up with Nerissa all those times in the night when she was a baby? It's your turn." Another snore, "Fiyero! Get up!" No response, so Elphaba sighed and slid under the duvet until she was at the bottom of the bed, and she took that opportunity to slap Fiyero's foot, which he ignored.

Nerissa huffed, sounding like Fiyero when he was angry, "Fine, I'll go get Aunty Glinda to help me get ready." She slid off of the bed and ran barefoot out of the room to her Aunt's room. "Aunty Glinda!" She trilled, and burst through the door, where Glinda slept, curled up like a bush baby, her hair in pink curlers, and a silky pink sleeping mask over her eyes. Nerissa leapt on her bed, making Glinda screech and jump up screaming.

"No, please! Don't dye my clothes black, Elphaba! Please!" Glinda screamed and Nerissa started laughing so hard she rolled off of the bed, with a thump. Glinda blew a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and growled at her god-daughter, "It's not funny, Nerissa Glinda Rose Tiggular! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I need your help." Nerissa snapped out of her laughter, "It's my first day at the academy and I want to look perfect, so that people will want to be my friend. And, I still need to learn how to be popular! You said there's loads of lessons!"

Glinda popped out of bed immediately. "To your wardrobe!" Both of them skipped into Nerissa's room, and Glinda threw open the large white doors, to reveal a wardrobe stuffed to the brim with all things pink and pretty. Glinda searched through everything and finally brought out a pink dress that came to her thighs, it had white ruffled layers underneath the skirt and it looked perfect on Nerissa. Glinda then handed her knee high white socks and dainty little black flats. Glinda braided Nerissa's hair into two braids and then tied them with pink ribbons. Glinda kissed her forehead. "Perfect, honey! They'll love you!"

Nerissa smiled, and gave her Aunt a twirl. "Now, give me more lessons to be popular, quickly before Mum and Dad wake up!" Glinda nodded, and looked her god-daughter in the eye.

"I need a check-up on your hair tossing first." Glinda decided, and Nerissa nodded, she did it expertly and Glinda patted her on the head affectionately. "OK, now since your mother isn't around, I can finally teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and-"

"Too bad her mother is around." Elphaba yawned from the doorway, making Glinda and Nerissa jump. "Remember, she's twelve, Glinda, not...thirty. Nerissa, come downstairs and eat your breakfast now." Nerissa nodded, "And, Glinda what on earth have you got in your hair?" Glinda simply scowled at her best friend and walked out of the room. As they were walking down the stairs, it was as if Elphaba had suddenly only just seen her daughter, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Nerissa squealed, "You too."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, she was dressed on her usual black dress and black heels, and her hair was a little static from her vicious brushing, but even so, she was flattered by her daughter's comment, "Thank you, honey." As they approached the kitchen, Elphaba said, "Marcia is making you pancakes." Nerissa nodded, "I'm going to miss you today, baby doll." Elphaba blinked back tears.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mum." Nerissa said, surprised. "But I'm only going to be gone for six hours a day." She hugged Elphaba tightly, and Elphaba stroked Nerissa's hair like she used too when Nerissa was only a baby. Tears sprung to Elphaba's eyes, remembering how little Nerissa once was, and now she was growing up. Elphaba tried to hide them by burying her face in Nerissa's hair, but Nerissa felt her scalp getting wet and looked up to see tears running down Elphaba's green cheeks. "Mum, are you crying?"

"No." Elphaba said, her stubborn self. "I got something in my eye, probably something Glinda put in your hair..."

"Mum." Nerissa sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Look, I love you so much, but I have to go to this school. I want to, I'm a big girl, Mum. You went to school didn't you? And you have really good grades, I heard Dad complaining about it...he said he hoped I had your brains and not his...but then Aunty Glinda said that I was too good at the hair toss thing not to be brainless..."

"You aren't brainless, honey." Elphaba sniffed, "You are perfect, in every single way, you are clever, and I bet you are going to be as popular as your Dad and your Aunt Glinda. I love you too, and I know I have to let you go sometime." She hugged her daughter, and yet she couldn't stop a million doubts running through her head.

**So I know it is kind of short...but I'm feeling kind of...off. I don't know why, I hope I'm not getting sick! Anyways, this was kind of a filler chapter but the net one will be better...I updated because I didn't want to get a flying catfish sent after me! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Broadwaygirl21: Have I avoided the flying catfish? *Whimpers* I hope this update is soon enough! Thank you for reviewing!**

**NiaTheWickedLover: Haha! The flying catfish all belongs to Broadwaygirl19! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh, good! I'm glad he isn't making fun of you! Ha, about Boq, well, if he isn't in this story, then I can guarantee he will be in the next Wicked story I plan to write! *Hint*Hint* But, not yet...seeing as I have to finish my other stories first! But when I have finished two, I will probably write it! Thanks, for your review!**

**ThroppSister: Thank you! I do feel better now...I'm glad that I seemed to have got Glinda's character right! I feel like I might not be doing the best on Elphaba, but...I'm trying! **

**Barkateer1Fan: Oh, thank you so much! **

So here she was...school. Nerissa gazed around her, there were children with skipping ropes, playing catch, or just generally chatting to one another. She didn't really know where to put herself, she didn't know anyone. As she walked a few people, she saw them turn to each other and start whispering...whispering about the new girl. It was a little overwhelming for the young girl, but she remembered what her Aunt Glinda told her-When in doubt, toss your hair. So that's exactly what she did, but nobody seemed to notice her.

It was a huge culture shock, back home, she had people surrounding her, talking to her all the time. Here, at the academy, it was like she was invisible! Maybe making friends would be harder than she thought...Biting her lip, she strolled over to a group of girls, there was around five, two blondes, a redhead, and two brunettes, she hovered a little, nervous, and tuned into their conversation.

"Did you hear about that new girl? Marissa?"

"Yep! I heard that she's really weird!"

"Why? What's up with her?"

"Her Mum's green! Green as grass!"

"Eww! Green skin? That's disgusting!"

Nerissa backed away slowly, tears stinging her eyes. She had never been gossiped or talked about behind her back, and it hurt. She also really hated that they had insulted her mother, whom she loved very much. It wasn't her fault she was green, she was born that way. That's what her Mum said.

"Do you think she'll turn green when she's older?" A blonde smirked, and they all cackled wickedly. Hiding her tears, Nerissa ran away from the gaggle, trying to gulp back the sobs in the back of her throat. She saw a handy hiding place, a tall wall hiding a set of stairs, and ran towards it, still crying.

"Oh!" Nerissa jumped at the voice, and looked to see a small girl with her brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and she was bent over a book. She had a pair of glasses perched on her nose. The girl stared at Nerissa and said, "Hi."

"Hello." Nerissa mumbled mournfully, wiping her tears away, embarrassed of the girl thinking she was a cry baby.

"Are you OK?" The girl asked hesitantly, "You look like you've been crying."

"Well, I wasn't!" Nerissa said crossly, her mother's temper setting in. She saw the girl's startled and hurt face, and sighed. She sat down beside the girl, and offered her a warm smile, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." The girl mumbled, "Are you sure you weren't crying?" Nerissa hesitated, before nodding sadly, "Why?" The girl continued inquisitively.

"No reason." Nerissa said stubbornly, "Making friends is just going to be harder than I thought, I guess." Nerissa sounded close to tears again by this point, she had been so excited about starting the academy, and now it had been a huge let down, and the day had barely even started! "I'm Nerissa Glinda Rose Tigelaar." She introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"I'm Margarita Lisa Baron. But everyone calls me Rita." Rita told Nerissa kindly, "Aren't the Tigelaar family the royalty of Vinkun land?" Nerissa nodded shyly, "Wow, I've never met royalty before." Nerissa laughed.

"I'm just the same of everyone else." She said, but then stopped, "You aren't going to make fun of my Mum too, are you?" She asked, remembering the other girl's mean words.

"No." Rita said, hitching up her glasses, "Why? Did the others?" Nerissa nodded, liking the girl immediately, "Well, ignore them. Everyone makes fun of me all the time, it's nothing new. It's mean to pick on the new girl." A bell rang, and Rita marked her book by folding a page. Nerissa got up too, and followed the girl into the main area, where everyone turned to look at her, embarrassing her. She wondered whether they were like her Aunt Glinda, popular? But, her Aunt Glinda wasn't mean...It was all very confusing.

They were all led into a classroom, with desks of two lined up in a row. Rita went and sat at an empty desk, and Nerissa stayed at the top of the glass, not knowing where to go! A teacher walked in, her grey hair was tied up in a bun, making her features look sharp and her face permanently alarmed. "Good morning, class." She said. The class answered back. "As you can see, today we have a new student, her name is Nerissa, and I would like you all to be very nice to her." The class ogled at her, "And make her feel very welcome." The teacher continued. The class nodded, "Nerissa, why don't you go and sit next to Rita?" Nerissa nodded and skipped over to her new friend's desk.

The class passed quickly, and Nerissa found that school was rather fun, excluding all the mean girls in the class. When the lesson finished, she and Rita walked to lunch together. As they were queuing though, Nerissa began to hear the whispering again, and she grew angry.

"She won't talk to anyone!"

"I heard that her Mum is weird too! And not just because she's green, but I hear that she caused loads of trouble once!"

"I heard that she is a wicked witch!"

"Just like Nerissa!"

There was more laughter, and Nerissa's face began to turn red, she was so angry! She turned around, and saw the girl's were laughing and pointing. Nerissa's mother's rage started kicking in once again, "Right, that's it!" She growled, and walked out of the line, Rita followed her anxiously, and Nerissa turned to look at the girls, "You have something to say about my mum? Me? Well, if you are so clever, then why don't you have the bravery to say it to my face?"

The girl's laughed, "Well the mini artichoke is steamed!" It seemed that Nerissa had heard that insult before and yet it angered her even more, she badly wanted to reach out and slap the blonde right across her face.

"If you have a problem with me or my family, then I suggest you leave me alone!" Nerissa screeched, "It doesn't matter that my Mum is green! She is twice the person you'll ever be!" But it seemed that Nerissa could not win, as the girl's kept on cackling, tears stung her eyes.

"Nerissa," Rita put her hand on her friends shoulder, "Just leave it, they aren't worth your time, alright..."

"Oh, mind your own business, four eyes." The redhead snapped, making Rita blush.

"Leave her alone!" Nerissa exploded.

"_Leave her alone_!" The blonde mimicked, and that did it.

Nerissa had had enough!

"You know what!" She started, but she didn't get to finish, as everybody's screams cut her off as all the windows in the room smashed into a million pieces.

**So what did you think? Nerissa is MAD! What do you think of Rita? Like or hate? Sorry if it is bad, I had an awful day...So, yeah, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Carlisle captain of equestria: Glad you like it!**

**NiaTheWickedLover: Nope, Elphaba and Fiyero are definitely not happy! And expect more magical stuff from our Nerissa! Thank you for your review!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Thank YOU for your review. **

**Broadwaygirl21: I'm glad you like Rita, we'll see more of her next chapter!**

**ThroppSister: I expect the teachers will avoid getting her mad...like never give her detention, or homework...**

**QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What is your favourite song from Wicked?**

**Disclaimer: I'd be so happy I could MELT...If I owned Wicked...**

"Care to explain?" Elphaba growled, glaring down at her daughter. Nerissa looked down to the ground, trying to hold back tears, she had been sent straight home after the incident, and her mother was...livid. "Nerissa, talk to me!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Nerissa exclaimed tearfully.

"Really? Then whose fault was it? Because I didn't see anyone else in the room who broke all the windows, almost killing some people!" Elphaba yelled, "Why did you do it, Nerissa? Why couldn't you just try and keep your temper under control, for goodness sakes it isn't that hard!"

Nerissa's temper flared, "Oh, what would you know!" She screamed at her mother, "Nobody is ever mean to you, Mum! You don't know what happened, you weren't there! You don't even care! You haven't asked me about my first day, or what went on! You were just too busy yelling at me!" Elphaba looked at her daughter, shocked, "I didn't mean for it to happen it just did!" And with that, Nerissa ran off, crying her eyes out. She didn't want to mention what she had been standing up for, because he knew that her Mum would not understand!

Elphaba watched her go, and then she burst into tears herself, collapsing back onto the sofa, and burying her head in her hands. She couldn't believe what she had just done, and she did know what it felt like to be called names. All her life she had been bullied, called all the offensive names you could think of! Fiyero sat down beside her and put his arm around his wife. "She'll be alright." Fiyero told her gently, rubbing her back.

"I do know what she feels like!" Elphaba cried out, "And I just yelled at her! What she did was wrong, but...I was just like her at that age, I couldn't keep my powers under control! I got constantly lectured by my father about it, and I don't want to wish that on anyone!" She burst into fresh floods of tears, "And I just did on my daughter! I feel so bad!"

"Why don't you talk to her?" Fiyero asked her, taking hold of her head gently and resting it on his shoulder, "Tell her how you feel? Maybe if you tell her about your past, she'll understand?" Elphaba looked at her husband in disbelief, considering it, they just watched one another intently before Elphaba spoke.

"Being a father may have granted you a few brain cells." She told him, getting up and wiping her tears, "I'll go and speak to Nerissa." She ran out of the room quickly and across to Nerissa's room, she could hear crying going on from inside and that only made her feel much worse. She knocked gently on the door, "Nerissa, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Go away!" Nerissa cried from inside, "Just leave me alone!"  
"I want to talk to you, Nerissa!" Elphaba begged.

"No! You are just going to YELL at me again!" Nerissa sobbed.

"I promise I won't." Elphaba whispered, "Nerissa, I'm coming in." Nerissa didn't even protest. Elphaba opened up the door to find her daughter laying on the bed under her silk pink sheets, her head in a plush pillow. Elphaba sighed, and sat down at Nerissa's feet, and reached out and rubbed her back. "Tell me what went on today, alright?"

Nerissa sat up, her face blotchy from crying and looked at her mother. Their eyes met, and in that moment, Nerissa didn't want to do anything to upset her mother, and she couldn't bear to tell her what those nasty girls had said. It would just make her upset. "There were just some mean girls." She said softly, not going into detail, "They were saying horrible things to me and I just got mad. Then all the windows just smashed." She sighed, putting her head in her hands, "I'm sorry."

"What did they say?" Elphaba pressed, not missing it.

"Just mean stuff." Nerissa dodged the question, shrugging.

Elphaba sighed, and put her hand on Nerissa's shoulder, "I know what it's like."

Nerissa looked up, startled. Elphaba took a deep breath before saying, "When I was younger, I was bullied by a lot of people. Even when I was in university, they made fun of me because of my green skin. They called me every name you could think of, artichoke, cabbage, green bean...Even my own father."

Nerissa uncomfortably shuffled, her mother never mentioned her other grand father, when her Aunt Glinda spoke of him, she was cut off by her mother or her Aunt Nessa. She knew that he had died, and that Elphaba didn't think much of him, but she never thought that he was cruel to her. Elphaba continued, "He was ashamed of me, Nerissa. He tried to keep me hidden, it was such a shame for him, a very important figure of Munchkin land, to have an artichoke as a daughter." Her voice had turned into a hiss, resentment leaking in. She stared at Nerissa, so young and innocent, a picture of herself at that age, and wondered how anyone could be so wicked to a small girl. "That's why I'm so glad you have Fiyero as your father, Nerissa. He'd be proud of you no matter what, we both are."

"I'm sorry, Mum." Nerissa said softly, feeling horrible. "I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't." Elphaba reassured her, "It isn't your fault. But, just because I yelled at people and got mad when they made fun of me, doesn't mean that you have to. Keep your nose clean, Nerissa, and try to keep out of trouble. No matter what, don't let those girls get to you. Sticks and stones may break our bones, but words can never hurt us, alright?" Nerissa nodded. Then she threw her arms around her mother, and held on tight.

Elphaba fought tears, and clasped Nerissa to her chest, wanting to never let her go again. She didn't want her to go back to that academy, ever. She didn't want Nerissa to get hurt again. But, Fiyero would protest. She had to let Nerissa spread her wings, though she wouldn't be surprised if Nerissa did not want to go back. _She_ most certainly wouldn't.

Elphaba laughed again, "You know, even your Aunt Glinda was horrid to me at first." Nerissa blinked, her mother and her Aunt seemed so close. "We loathed one another." Elphaba continued, shaking her head, "We were forced to room together, and every day she would make fun of my skin, my clothing..." Nerissa stared, making Elphaba laugh even more. "She was the most popular one there, and I was the least popular. But one night, she gave me this hat, which she knew I would be the laughing stock if I wore it. So I showed up to the party, but by then I had done something good for your Aunt. That night we made friends, and she tried-and though she'd never admit it-failed at making me popular."

Nerissa was bug-eyed, "Tell me more!"

"Well, then I went missing for some years after an incident." She continued, "But that's another story for another time. Anyway, we met again, and she was who she still is today, a major public figure. "Then she was mad at me again, because...well, I did something quite bad."

"What?" Nerissa asked in awe.

"Your Aunt Glinda was engaged to your father."

"WHAT?" Nerissa screamed, getting a disapproving look from Elphaba.

"Anyway, me and your father had been..." She scrambled for the right word, "Well, what we are today. Your Aunt was angry, and she had every right to be. We got in a fight, but we made up. She forgave us both, though she'll never let us forget that if Fiyero had just stayed with her then he would never become a scarecrow..."

"What?" Nerissa questioned, with a raise of her eyebrows, "Scarecrow?"

Elphaba face palmed, "We really need to update you on the back story of the witches of Oz..."

**So, how'd you like it? Elphaba and Nerissa moments! More school next chapter, also, this is the story I am focusing most on the moment...what is going to happen is, I am hoping to focus on this story completely, finish it and then two more of my stories, and then some more fics will be coming! Also, how long do you want this story to be? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Ha, ha...not sure about 10,000 chapters...You are so right, they should just go see Wicked, it would be interesting for Nerissa to see her mother as a Uni student...And as for the song, I love The Wizard and I too! But I also adore For Good...**

**Broadwaygirl21: Ha, ha...I am trying to update every day...**

**NiaTheWickedLover: I love Defying Gravity toooooo...OMO! It's so hard to choose a favourite! Ha, School is going to be VERY fun, especially if our Nerissa gets her own back...**

**NymeriaFae: I see a load of people love No Good Deed...I love the dramatic effect of Glinda screaming Fiyero and then Elphaba coming up on the stage finishing off the note...Ugh! Wicked is amazing!**

**ThroppSister: Glad you are looking forward to school! I am glad you loved the reaction to the story Elphie told her...**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Favourite character from Wicked?**

**Disclaimer: Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true, but one of my dreams hasn't, I don't own Wicked.**

Nerissa was nervous about going back to school that day. She was scared of what the girls would do to her! What people would say...Surely rumors had spread throughout the school about her outburst, even people who weren't there at the time. Maybe even her new friend, Rita, would keep her distance.

She would never show it though, she was determined to be brave, just like her mother was. Her whole family was acting cautious around her, her father had even pulled her to one side and asked if she was OK. Nerissa had lied and said yes, afraid to admit how she was really feeling. She hated lying, she had never done it before in her life because she never needed to.

She wanted nothing more than to stay at home and follow her mother around the house, or perhaps get a makeover from her Aunt Glinda. But, instead she found herself sitting in the coach on the way to school in an outfit her Aunt had picked out for her. For once, the colour pink wasn't making her feel better. She felt physically sick at the thought of going back into that building.

As she looked at it, she had to stop herself from running away, screaming her head off, but she was determined to be strong. She took a deep breath and walked through the playground. Many eyes rested on her, and she tried swallowing the lump that was in the back of her throat. It wasn't long before she heard the whispering surrounding her again, stinging at her like a hundred little bees. She tried to ignore it, but no such luck.

"She's such a freak!"

"Watch out for her, she could kill someone next!"

"My grandmother said that she was evil back then, and caused loads of trouble!"

"Mine said that she flew around on a ridiculous broom!"

"She turned someone onto a tin man!"

A tin man? Surely that couldn't be true! And even if she did, it couldn't have been on purpose, and besides, she'd seen that broom, and it wasn't ridiculous, it was pretty cool actually. But, she really did have to check up on her mother's story, otherwise she was going to remain in the darkness. It took everything she had in her to not go up to those girls and scream at them to shut up about her Mum, but she remembered what she had said: _Keep your nose clean_.

"Nerissa!" She jumped, and Rita came running over to her, looking worried. "Are you alright? You look..." She trailed off, seeing Nerissa's raised eyebrows. "Of course you aren't alright. Come on, let's go and talk." She led Nerissa over to the place where they had first met, and they both sat down. "What did your parents say?" Rita asked anxiously.

"Well, my Mum was mad at first." Nerissa whispered, "But then we talked, and we could kind of relate so she's OK now. My Dad didn't say much on the matter, he got it too, because he has known my Mum a long time...he gets what she went through, and what I'm going through..."

"It's good that they are on your side." Rita nodded, "Your parents must be really nice." Nerissa nodded, agreeing. She loved her parents a lot. "Just ignore all the girls, I do." Nerissa sighed, and Rita rolled her eyes, "I know it's had, especially since they are so obnoxiously loud but you get used to it."

"I think we should go to class." Nerissa mumbled, "But, thanks, Rita. For being my friend when nobody else was." She gave her new friend a warm smile.

Rita smiled back, "I'm glad you came to the school, Nerissa. You're the only friend I've ever had. Nobody else wanted to be because they think I'm...weird."

"Well, I'm weird too. So we can be weird together." Nerissa laughed, and the two began to walk to class. More whispering followed them as they walked along, but Nerissa took both Rita and her mother's advice, and tried to ignore them. As they approached the door to the classroom, they realized the teacher wasn't in there. They talked as they walked through-and then-it must have happened in slow motion, but then it just splashed all over her, in her hair, over her clothes, in her eyes. She stood there, frozen and shaking.

She was covered and coated in green paint.

Rita just stared at her, hand over her mouth, looking as if she was going to cry.

She heard a snigger from in front of her and she blinked opening her eyes, tears fell as she did. "So, now you are green just like your precious mother!" The blonde said, laughing hysterically at her, followed by other girls doing it.

"Nerissa!" Rita called out.

But Nerissa was already running out of the room, crying out, green paint dripping behind her as she did. She hated this school. She hated the girls. Why was her mother being green so wrong? Why did people have to be so mean? What made them so happy about doing it? She could hear Rita running behind her, but Nerissa didn't stop-at least until she became face to face with a teacher. She remembered him, he had been there yesterday when the magic incident happened. He had been reassuring, and he looked concerned when he saw her.

"Nerissa Tigelaar?" He questioned, and Nerissa just sobbed in response. "Is that...green paint?" Nerissa nodded, still crying. Rita caught up with them both, looking upset. "Margarita, could you tell me what happened to Nerissa?"

"Some girls pulled a prank." Rita admitted, "And they dropped a bucket of green paint on Nerissa's head because, they're mean and because her Mum is..." She trailed off not wanting to upset Nerissa more.

The teacher nodded, understanding. He bent down to the young girl's height, "Sweetie, do you want me to call for a carriage to take you home?" Nerissa nodded, crying. The teacher walked off to talk to someone, and Rita stepped in.

"Nerissa..."

"What did I do to make them hate me so much?" Nerissa gasped through her sobs, "I don't know what I did wrong, it isn't fair..." She cried out again, and Rita reached out to rub her best friend's back, but pulled away, thinking of the green paint. She instead gingerly patted a part of her shoulder that wasn't thick with paint.

All Nerissa could think about was that she never wanted to come back to this school ever, ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: OMO, I love your profile pic! No, you really don't need to explain, I get it...**

**Broadwaygirl21: Ha! I'm sure Elphaba and Fiyero would be very ashamed if Nerissa slapped her. Though that would be hypocritical, I quote "Ha! Feel better?" "Yes, I do." "Good, so do I." I love that scene! I am not going to try and convince you, I am sure you will be Elphie.**

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: I really do need to take the whole cast of this story to see Wicked...you'll all have to help me pay for tickets, cause I don't even have enough for one at the moment!**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: I hope that you won't get too mad if Nerissa gets bullied! It will all turn out right in the end...**

**NiaTheWickedLover: Awww! I'm sure Nerissa will enjoy her chocolate cake, as long as she shares it with me that is! Yeah, me and my friend sing Popular all the time, that people actually yell at us when we sing now, ha ha.**

**ThroppSister: Ha! Feel free! And you gotta love the Thropp sisters...**

**My favourite character is Fiyero. #1 because he is gorgeous. #2 because I love it when he swings in on a vine screaming, "LET THE GREEN GIRL GO!" Ooh! Actually, when we went on the trip, there was a pool table, and it was just me and my friends and they were playing pool. Then, I realized something. I grabbed the stick from my friend and everyone was looking at me like "WTF?" and then I pointed it at someone and yelled "LET THE GREEN GIRL GO!" and then I stopped and went, "Can I have a vine, please?"**

**Disclaimer: As long as your mine! Elphaba: Sorry, to break this to you, but we aren't yours. You don't own us remember?**

**Me: I don't know what you are talking about!**

**Elphaba: Yes, you do. Now, admit it.**

**Me: NOOOOO! (Total No Good Deed Moment)**

**Elphaba: Say it before you never see Wicked again!**

**Me: Fine. I don't own Wicked. But can I at least keep Fiyero?**

**Elphaba: NO! He's mine...**

**Me: *Walks off crying***

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Favourite line from Wicked?**

"Mum! Dad! Aunt Glinda! Aunt Nessa!" Nerissa ran through the doors of her home, not even worrying about getting green paint everywhere, though she was sure she'd feel bad later on when Marcia had to clean it up. But right now, the young girl was too preoccupied with crying to do anything.

Glinda was the first one to come running, "Nerissa, why are you home so early? Was it a super short day? Your mother didn't tell me, oh, silly Elphie! This means more times for makeovers! So, Nerissa, do you want-SWEET OZ!" Glinda screamed, backing away into the wall. A mournful Nerissa just looked at her Aunt, and sniffed, "Why are you covered in green paint? We need an extreme makeover to get rid of this!" Glinda hurried over to her god-daughter, "Are you crying, sweetie?"

"Oh, Aunt Glinda!" Nerissa sobbed. She wanted to hug her, but was afraid of getting her aunt's beautiful, delicate pink and white dress.

Before Glinda could say any more, Nessa came rushing in. "Nerissa, are you hurt? Do you need medical attention? Do you-OH." Nerissa was getting tired of this routine. "Oh, Nerissa, what happened? Did you do this on purpose." Nerissa shook her head vigorously. All she wanted to do was have a hug, and yet nobody would as she was covered in this horrible sticky, goopy green paint.

So she didn't answer, again. Instead, she sobbed. Again.

"Nerissa? Why are you home so early?" That was the only voice Nerissa wanted to hear, it was her mother's voice. She came walking downstairs, rushing, as if she knew something was very badly wrong. She stopped when she saw her daughter, covered in paint, and tears sprung to her own eyes. Then she saw Nerissa's eyes, shimmering with tear drops. "Oh, sweetie." She mumbled, and rushed to her. She gave Nerissa what she wanted, a simple hug.

"Oh, Mum." Nerissa cried, "Please don't make me go back to that school."

Elphaba exchanged looks with her best friend and her sister, before turning back to Nerissa, who was sobbing worse than ever. "Let's get you cleaned up, OK, and then we'll talk." Nerissa nodded, and Elphaba took her hand, before leading her upstairs, the green still dripping behind her like a constant reminder of her humiliation. She couldn't get the sound of the girl's laughter out of her head. She couldn't go back, it was too humiliating. And to make it even worse, Nerissa' favourite dress was ruined, and her hair was streaked with paint, making it stick out in odd angles.

"Elphaba? Did I hear Nerissa come home?" Fiyero came walking over to them, and stopped immediately when he saw his almost crying wife holding his paint covered little girl's hand. "Do I even want to know?"

"Yes, Fiyero, you are her father, so you will want to know." Elphaba snapped, "Our daughter needs us both. So when I get her cleaned off, and dry, she is going to talk to us about what went on at school today and why she is home so early."

"OK..." Fiyero said, "I'll see you both in a minute, then. Nerissa," He sensed something had very much upset his only child. "I love you, alright?" Nerissa nodded, gulping back more tears. "And no matter what, me and your mother will make sure everything is alright." Nerissa wanted to run into her father's arms, but her mother steered her into the bathroom before she could get to him.

Elphaba washed the girl's hair and the paint off of her face. They didn't talk at all throughout the bath, except for Elphaba giving a few reassuring murmurs to Nerissa while she continued to cry. After they were done, she dressed Nerissa in her pajamas, and brushed her hair for 100 strokes before turning a now silent Nerissa around to look at her straight in the eyes. "Let's talk." She said softly. Nerissa nodded, though inside she was freaking out.

She couldn't tell her mother what the girls had said. It would break Elphaba's heart if she knew they threw green paint over her because of her being green. She would just skip the details. And, Nerissa knew point black that she was not going back to that academy. She couldn't face the humiliation of seeing the girls again, and she was afraid of what they would do next. It was hard for her to listen to those girl's ridicule the woman she looked up to so much.

Elphaba sat Nerissa on Fiyero and her's bed, and then sat down next to her husband, and took his hand. "Nerissa." She said gently, "Tell us what happened today, and what made green paint come your way."

Nerissa felt the tears pricking her brown eyes again. She didn't want to talk, she wanted to lock herself in her bedroom and cry and scream that it wasn't fair. She wanted to be homeschooled. But even so, she spoke, "I was walking into the class room and some of the girls who were making fun of me yesterday planted a bucket of green paint on the door. When I walked in, it fell on me, just like they planned, and then they laughed at me." She swallowed, waiting for their reaction.

"Why?" Elphaba whispered, tears in her eyes. She looked at her daughter and her heart snapped in two. When she became a mother, she had no idea it would be so hard. There was so much joy, like when Nerissa spoke her first words and took her first steps. But, there was so much hurt and heart break. It hurt her even more than Nerissa that this was going on. "Why would they do this to you, Nerissa?"

"Because they hate me." Nerissa mumbled, and then Elphaba burst into tears.

Fiyero looked between the two girls he loved the most, and saw his daughter start to cry too. "I'm sorry, Mum, I didn't mean to make you cry!" She cried. Fiyero pulled his daughter into his lap, and hugged her.

"It's okay, Nerissa." He told her. "Your mother is just upset that this has happened to you. None of this is your fault, alright?"

"But I feel like it is!" Nerissa sobbed, "I'm sorry!"

"Stop saying sorry." Fiyero said sternly. He hugged her again, and kissed Nerissa's head. Then he pulled a still crying Elphaba next to him, and wrapped his spare arm around her and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate it when you both cry." He admitted. "It's bad enough when one of you cry. It's worse when my two most favourite people cry."

"Can I be homeschooled?" Nerissa begged.

"Yes!" Elphaba cried.

"No." Fiyero said. "Nerissa, these girls are horrible, and mean. But, the only way to make them stop is to stand up to them. Walk back in that school and pretend nothing has ever happened."

"No!" Nerissa gasped.

"Fiyero, you can't be serious!" Elphaba exploded. "You really are as brainless as we all thought! Our daughter comes home, sobbing and covered in paint, because some girls are bullying her and you say she has to go back! No, we are homeschooling her and that is final."

"No, that is not final." Fiyero disagreed. "Nerissa is going back to school and _that_ is final." He just ignored his wife and daughter's protests.

**So what'd you think? Pretty emotional chapter, huh? Lots of family moments! What are your thoughts on Elphaba's reaction? What do you think? Should Nerissa be homeschooled, or go back to the academy? Perhaps a different school? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh, thank you! Ha, that's kind of funny since I've never seen the King and I, I just hear it somewhere and thought it was adorable. Don't worry, you'll be protected from Elphaba while I'm using her, *Hurries the Green Girl Out Of The Room.***

**NiaTheWickedLover: Glad you loved it, and I don't expect that Nerissa will be leaving Rita behind if her father has anything to say about it! OMO, I love that line too, I especially loved it when Donna Divino said it. Oh, seriously, Donna Divino was an amazing Elphaba, like her dramaticness in No Good Deed, and her riffs...OK, I'm getting off track now!**

**Broadwaygirl21: The other day, we had to introduce ourselves to a teacher and I introduced myself as 'Hello my name is Terah, and I am beautifully tragic.' Everyone laughed at me because they didn't think I was serious! It's so frustrating that nobody in my school gets Wicked! And I say the bubble line all the time t my friends just to annoy them. They just raise their eyebrows at me like, 'Wicked?'**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: I'm sure Fiyero and Elphaba will be fine...This is a Fiyeraba story, alright, nothing bad is going to happen! At least, not yet, *sniggers***

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: Aw, I'll give Nerissa a virtual hug for you! And I might just do that for you guys, possibly quite soon. I really want to start doing a few one-shots. And, when Katie Rose Clark said that line...ugh...died laughing.**

**NymeriaFae: 'I hope you prove me wrong, I doubt you will.' Morrible got what she deserved!**

**Disclaimer: I know you don't want to hear it, but you are out of control! You don't own Wicked! Let it go!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Would you rather travel by broom or bubble?**

"I am not setting foot back in that school." Nerissa said firmly, she was sitting on her bed, her arms crossed, and she was glowering at her father. "Never again. I do not want to see those girls, and I don't want to get another dress ruined. You can't make me go back, Dad. Mum said I didn't have to go back."  
"Your mother was just upset." Fiyero said with a roll of his eyes, "She didn't mean it. And besides, I make all the major decisions around here." Nerissa raised her eyebrows at her father, and gave him _that_ look.

"Mum always makes the decisions." Nerissa said. "She's the mature one of you both, and you're just the..." She trailed off, not able to think of another word she could use to describe her father. He was so many different, unexplainable things!

"Watch your attitude, missy." Fiyero scolded her. "Now get up and get dressed, otherwise you are going to be late." Nerissa didn't move. "Nerissa, I said come on, get dressed and ready." Nerissa shook her head.

"I'm not going to school today." She disagreed, and buried herself back under the covers. "I'm not going ever again. You will have to drag me kicking and screaming if you want me to go anywhere near that place."

"Kicking and screaming it is, then." Fiyero said cheerfully. "Now, go and find something pretty to wear." Fiyero was cut off by Nerissa kicking him off of the bed, startled he got up. "Nerissa, we can either do this the easy or the hard way." He said menacingly, and took hold of her ankles.

"I choose hard." Nerissa said stubbornly. She saw what was coming and gripped the bars of her bed tightly.

"Fine." Fiyero agreed, and yanked at Nerissa's ankles. She came off of the bed straight away, screaming. She obviously didn't have as much strength as her father, and as she threw the covers from her face, Fiyero saw that face. The face that Elphaba always gave him when she disapproved. It was weird, it looked exactly the same on Nerissa's features. Then, she very calmly gathered up her covers, and threw herself back on her bed, and buried her head under the pillow. Fiyero just stared at her. She was very hard to deal with on the best of occasions, but when she was acting like her mother it was even worse. "Nerissa, get up." He tried, getting irritated now. They seemed to have been doing this for hours.

"No." Nerissa cried, and then the covers started shaking. Fiyero shifted uncomfortably, there were so many tears with Nerissa and Elphaba these days and he really just wasn't good with crying.

He got up, and walked out, only to meet the green girl in the halls. "Elphaba, I need your help." He said. Elphaba raised her eyebrows, and leant against the wall. "Our daughter is refusing to get up and get to school." He said exasperatedly.

"She has every right to refuse, Fiyero. You saw the state she was in yesterday." She shot back at him. "She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to. We'll tutor her at home." She began to start walking, but Fiyero caught her by her shoulder. Elphaba stared at him. Fiyero never interrupted her 'storm out.'

"Elphaba, if you never went to school, then you never would of met me or Glinda." He challenged. He was determined to put up an argument with his wife about this, though he was sure it would end badly.

"That was University." Elphaba retorted. "And Nerissa can go when she's ready. But as for school, we will tutor her at home."

"She needs to have an experience in going to school." Fiyero said. "Elphaba, just remember, Nerissa isn't you."

Elphaba spun around. "_What_ did you just say?"

"No matter how much she acts like you, or looks like you, Nerissa isn't you. Are you sure you aren't saying she needs to be homeschooled because that's all you wanted when you were a child?" Fiyero said it nervously, but tried not to show it.

"Of course I wanted to be homeschooled." Elphaba hissed. "More than anything when I was her age. And Nerissa is in the same situation as me! She's being bullied, Fiyero, and you are sending her back to the school where those horrible girls attend! What's to stop it from happening again?"

"If Nerissa pretends like nothing happened, then they'll eventually get bored and just stop." Fiyero said. "It's what is best for her."

"You don't know what she feels like!" Elphaba finally exploded. "All your life Fiyero you've had everyone love you! Mr Popular! You don't know what it feels like to be called names, to have stuff like that happen!"

"Don't yell at me, Elphaba!" Fiyero yelled, losing his temper. "This isn't about me! This isn't about you! This is about our daughter! We need to do what is best for her, not what was best for you when you were her age!"

Elphaba seemed to be for once lost for words. She just stood there, her mouth opening and closing. "Just trust me for once." Fiyero begged. "Let Nerissa spread her wings a little, otherwise she isn't going to be ready for the big wide world. We can't keep her shut up inside. Let her go back to school, and if it gets to such a bad level then we'll transfer her." They were both silent, before Elphaba gulped and nodded. She looked her husband deep in the eyes.

"I'm going to trust you on this, Fiyero." She said, "Because I love you and I love our daughter. Where is she?"

Fiyero blinked. Was this really happening? Elphaba actually let it go his way for once? He shakily pointed to Nerissa's room. "She's refusing to get up."

"I'll talk to her." Elphaba sighed, and walked towards the room. She knocked on it, before saying softly, "Nerissa, can I come in, please?" Nerissa gave out a shaky answer, and Elphaba tiptoed into the room, where she found her under the covers, crying again. This was going to be hard. She sat on the edge of the bed and patted her daughter's back. "Nerissa, can you sit up for me, please?"

Nerissa came up from under the covers. "I heard you and Dad talking. It's not fair, Mum, I thought you were on my side!"

"I am on your side, always." Elphaba told her sincerely. "But, for once your father is right. You need to socialize with girl's your own age, maybe just not the ones who dropped the bucket of paint on you. Don't you have any friends?"

Nerissa wiped her eyes. "I have one friend."

"And you can't leave her all on her own." Elphaba said gently. "Nerissa, I promise if things get any worse, then we'll transfer you to a different school." Nerissa looked at her knees. "Remember how excited you were to go to school?" Nerissa nodded. "Well don't let those girl's ruin school for you. Maybe they are just jealous of you, that's why they pick on you."

"Why would they be jealous of me?" Nerissa snorted.

"Because you are beautiful, smart and amazing." Elphaba declared. "Show them who's boss, Nerissa." She then whispered in her ear, giving Nerissa enough courage to face another day.

**So this is kind of a filler chapter, kind of boring isn't it? But next chapter will be more school! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews that support me and this story. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer: Well we can't all own WICKED!**

**I forgot to mention my fave line in the last chapter, whoopsies! Well, it has to be...'Elphaba, I know you don't want to hear it, but you are out of control! They are just SHOES! Let it go!' or perhaps, 'Me and Fiyero are going to married!', 'He's asked you already?', "Oh, he doesn't know yet!"**

**NymeriaFae: Ha, ha! Yes, brooms are best! Especially for Quidditch!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I'm glad it wasn't boring! Fiyero Lovers Unite!**

**Broadwaygirl21: Oh...you are not going to like this chapter!**

**Queen Elsa The Snow Queen: Awesome! I will be doing that one-shot soon! Your comment made me laugh so much for some reason.**

**Bigby The Big Bad Wolf: Aw...no genuine review?**

**wildflower0310: Ha! That quote is my faceobook profile picture!**

**NiaTheWickedLover: I'm glad you liked that line! Oh, Donna Vivino's Fiyero was so amazing I DIED!**

**Am I the only one who would like to travel by bubble? It would be so cool to float in through the windows of school and yell at anyone, "ONLY I CAN COME AND GO BY BUBBLE!" And then I would laugh evilly!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Favourite Glinda, Elphaba and Fiyero?**

"Wow, I can't believe you actually had the nerve to come back here, Nerissa Tigeelar."

"Leave me alone, Maria." Nerissa spat back, "Don't you have better things to do than torment me all day instead of actually doing something with your life?" She tried to push away from the blonde, but Maria caught Nerissa by the wrist.

"If you carry on talking like that, especially to me, you'll find you don't have any friends, not even that sad Margerita." Maria snapped at Nerissa, who pulled away immediately, hating the girl's slimy cold touch. Their eyes met, both filled with equal anger.

"Don't TALK about her like that." Nerissa yelled at her, before running away to find her friend, who, surprise, surprise, was sitting by where they first met, with a book.

"Nerissa?" Rita asked, startled. "Oh, I didn't think you'd come back today!" She quickly welcomed her best friend with a hug.

"Neither did I." Nerissa admitted, "But my Dad said I had to."

"I heard you yelling at Maria." Rita said uncertainly, peeking over the wall, where she saw the blonde chattering away to all her cronies. "What did she say to you? I'm not sure that yelling at her is the best thing to do..."

"She insulted me and you." Nerissa said moodily, scuffing her pink ballet pumps on the wall. She was sure she'd get scolded from her Aunt later, but that was later, and she had things to worry about now. "I wasn't going to let her get away with that."

"But she insults us all the time..." Rita said, still confused.

"Yes, and she shouldn't. It isn't fair. We are just as good as people as her. She waltzes around being mean about us, yet she barely has the courage to say any of those things to our faces. We're better than her, Rita!" Nerissa raised her voice, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. She wasn't ready to be pounced on by Maria just yet, regardless of what she jut said.

Rita blinked, "I guess you are right. But how are we going to stop it?"

"I don't know." Nerissa sighed, slumping down on the steps. "I could use my...powers, I guess, but that wouldn't be such a great idea. Number one, I barely know how to use them, number two, I don't know if they are as powerful as my Mums, and number three, if something went wrong they could get seriously hurt, and I don't want that to happen, I don't want anyone to get physically harmed."

"Powers?" Rita questioned, "Your Mum has them too?"

"Yeah. She's really powerful." Nerissa bit her lip, "Rita, if I tell you something do you promise you won't ever tell anybody else?" Rita nodded. "It's true, everything they say, she is green. And, once she was declared the Wicked Witch of The West."

"Wait, seriously?" Rita seemed surprise. "But the way you talk about her doesn't seem that she is Wicked at all..."

"She isn't." Nerissa said hastily, "But someone who my Aunt Glinda refers to as 'An Old Fish Head Who Needs To Rot In Prison.' made it seem that way. But my Mum was just trying to help. In the end, my Aunt cleared my Mum and Dad's names. It's all I really know, they won't tell me the details."

"Perhaps, you could tell them that your mother was extremely powerful?" Rita suggested. "It might scare them a bit."  
"No, my Mum wants to keep her past behind her." Nerissa sighed. "We'll think of something though, one way or another." The bell rang, and Rita snapped her book shut, marking the page with a red bookmark.

They went to class together, and Nerissa's tummy felt tight as she approached the door, would there be more green paint? Something worse? She stopped at the door, and then Rita quickly raced through it. Then, Nerissa took a deep breath, before stepping into the classroom-and then she screamed.

It was like déjà vu. Only this time, she was drenched in water. Her tears were masked, and as she looked dead ahead, she saw Maria standing there, arms folded and smirking. "Shame." She said sarcastically, "My grandmother said that water would melt her mother. I thought it would work for her."

"That's it!" Nerissa shrieked, before she pounced on the girl, making Maria shriek, soon the two were wrestling on the floor, and in a few minutes, Nerissa had a cut lip, and a bleeding nose. She possibly could have given her enemy a black eye though, so she felt a little somewhat better.

"Nerissa, stop!" Rita screamed.

"NO, NOBODY INSULTS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Nerissa screeched, "IT ISN'T FAIR!" Maria suddenly pushed Nerissa so hard, that her head banged hard on the metal of a chair leg, and everything went black.

"Excuse me, Mrs Tigelaar?"

Elphaba looked up from the book she was reading. Marcia was quivering in front of her, making Elphaba roll her eyes. She swore Marcia had never been the same since she yelled at her when Glinda and Nessa reported Nerissa missing. "Yes, Marcia?" She said kindly, trying to make the maid less scared.

"I just got a t-telegram, Mrs Tigelaar." Marcia murmured anxiously, "It came from the Vinkun Academy, and it's addressed to you." She held out a silver plate which had a simple envelope on it, and she snatched it up, her heart beating fast inside her chest. Had Nerissa done something wrong? Had another magical outburst? She swallowed the large lump in her throat and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Tigelaar,_

_We are sending this letter to inform you that your daughter, Nerissa Glinda Rose Tigelaar, was taken into hospital this morning when she arrived at school. She was in a fight, and has had some severe injuries to her head. She has been asking for you, so please arrive as soon as you can._

_Minerva Mills_

_Head Vinkstress _

"FIYERO!" Elphaba screamed out, making Marcia whimper. "Fiyero, get in here this second!" Fiyero came rushing in from the kitchen, cake crumbs around his mouth and looking extremely guilty.

"Yes, love of my life..." He said nervously, wiping away the crumbs. He caught sight of Elphaba's face, "What's wrong?"

"It's Nerissa, she's been taken into hospital!" Elphaba spoke, choked up.

"What?" Fiyero exclaimed, "Why?"

"Severe injuries to the head." Elphaba cried, before a sob came from the back of her throat, and she began to cry. Fiyero took her into his arms, and rubbed her back, reassuringly. "We should never have made her go back. It was that girl again, I know it!" Elphaba sobbed.

"Marcia, call a carriage." Fiyero instructed her, "We need to get to the hospital as soon as possible." Both parents waited, terrified of what horrors seeing their daughter in pain would bring.

**So much drama! And there is so much more planned too! So, our little Nerissa is hurt, I know...thoughts? Please don't hate me, *hides under the bed*. Don't forget to send Nerissa virtual Get Well Soon cards! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hey, guys, just an author's note...would you mind not using bad language in my reviews? It's just I don't use it myself, and yeah...thanks. BIG NEWS! The first one to guess who Maria is related to gets the one-shot where they all go to see Wicked gets it dedicated to them! My favourite Elphaba's...Emma Hatton, I can't believe she is just an understudy! I also love Idina Menzel. My favourite Glinda has to be Alli Mauzey or Katie Rose Clark. And my fave Fiyero...Norbert Leo Butz. There you go!**

**Bigby The Big Bad Wolf: Don't worry she won't!**

**Broadwaygirl21: *Covers Nerissa's ears and delivers message.***

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Ha, thank you!**

**FrozenSWLoKfan01: Cool!**

**NiaTheWickedLover: Those hunters are always busy these days! Aw, this card is so adorable! Nerissa will love it!**

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: Glad I make you laugh! Oh, and the OBC is amazing! No, no, Maria is going to stay evil...**

**wildflower0310: Donna Vivino and her Fiyero riff!**

**spiritwarrior27: *EVIL LAUGH* **

**Disclaimer: So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky! Where I will be crying...because I don't own Wicked...**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Wicked Act 1 or Act 2?**

Both parents were feeling physically sick. Fiyero was holding his wife's hand so tight he could swear that he was cutting off her blood circulation, and he was sweating profusely so anxious to see his only daughter. Elphaba however, was in a terrible state. Her hand was limp and clammy in Fiyero's grasp, she was shaking badly, and she was still crying, her breathing fast, and forced. Her heart was pounding.

As they reached the front desk, it was Fiyero who had to speak, as his wife was in no position to do such a thing. "We're looking for Nerissa Tigelaar." He said quietly. The nurse looked at them both, and nodded, getting up from her chair.

"She's right through here." She told them kindly, leading them down the halls. Not Elphaba or Fiyero liked hospitals. Elphaba hated the smell, she'd been there so many times through her childhood to see physical therapists for Nessa, and every time her father would whisper harsh cruel words to her how it was her fault. Fiyero had been to the hospital many times in his life, after breaking his arm or legs while doing some kind of crazy sport or adventure, and he wasn't fond of them.

Nerissa's room was at the end of the hall, and it was dimly lit in there. In the middle of the room was a small wrought iron bed with white covers tossed over it. But in that bed was a small frame, quivering anxiously, and small cries were coming from it, Elphaba blinked, and more tears fell from her eyes. "Now, now, Nerissa." The nurse reassured her, "Don't cry, your parents have come to visit you."

Nerissa gently lifted her head before crying out in pain. That was it for Elphaba, she rushed to her daughter's bedside. "Don't move, baby girl." She mumbled, "Just keep your head down, alright?" Elphaba gently stroked her hair, so not to hurt her head which must be very sore from what she could see.

"Mumma?" Nerissa muttered.

"Right here, sweetie." Elphaba reassured her, trying to steady her shaking as she took her daughter's hand. Nerissa began to cry again, and Elphaba gently rubbed soothing circles on her palm to calm her.

"It all went so fast..." Nerissa explained, "A bucket of water fell on me..."

"Water?" Elphaba questioned, "They tipped water on you?"

"Mum, I'm sorry..." Nerissa cried, "There's something I didn't tell you." Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged glances. "The girls in my school...the first day they were saying mean things about you, about how you being green was bad. Then the next day they tipped green paint on me because they said I was greenified like you. And...today they tipped water on me because...because they said that water may melt me because someone's grandmother said water would melt you."

"Oh, sweet Oz." Elphaba muttered, and put her head in her hands. "I should have known this would happen. I'm so sorry, Nerissa...This is all my fault..."

"No, it's not, Elphaba." Fiyero said firmly. "I expect that one of these girl's relatives was one of the people who believed Morrible. You didn't make this happen, those girls did. Don't blame yourself, Fae."

Elphaba rested her head on Nerissa's bed. "We have to get that girl _expelled_." Her daughter blinked, there was so much venom in her mother's tone. "I will not have you get seriously hurt like this and her get away with it!" Nerissa put her hand back in her mother's grasp, for comfort. Then she cried out.

Elphaba lifted her head immediately, "Nerissa?"

"Owwwww..." Nerissa moaned, her hand going to her head, "It hurts, Mum..."

"Fiyero, go and get a doctor! Go quickly!" Elphaba said urgently. Fiyero ran out of the room quickly, and Elphaba turned back to Nerissa. "Where does it hurt, sweetie?" Nerissa pointed to her head. She was crying again, and it seemed that she was hyperventilating. "Shh, shh, calm down, alright? Everything is going to be OK, everything is going to be OK..." Elphaba started rubbing her daughter's back in attempt to stop the coughs that were now escaping Nerissa's throat.

A doctor came running in, "We need to get her into surgery right now!" The doctor yelled, and Nerissa screamed in panic. They started to wheel her off, leaving a crying Elphaba. Nerissa continued screaming for her parents as she coughed and cried out that her head hurt.

"What is happening to her?" Elphaba cried.

A doctor came up to them, "Mr and Mrs Tigelaar, we have Nerissa's test results back." The two both just looked at the doctor, "I think it's best that we take this into the next room." Elphaba still crying, Fiyero put his arms around her and they were led into an office with just a desk and three chairs.

The doctor laid out some paper on the table, and looked at the pair with grave eyes, "I'm very sorry to tell you this..." He said somberly, "But it appears that Nerissa's bump to the head has caused her to have some internal bleeding therefore giving her some severe concussion." Elphaba just wrapped her arms around herself and burst into fresh floods of tears. Even Fiyero had a few tears running down his cheeks. Neither of them said anything. "It will not last forever, for a few weeks, perhaps months..." The doctor continued, sounding as if he didn't want to go on. "They will include bad coughing, occasionally she will cough up small amounts of blood. Sometimes, it will make her vomit, and she'll get a few headaches. But we can put her on medication for it. She's very lucky that we got to her so fast, otherwise the results could be so much worse."

"Is she going to..." Elphaba couldn't say the last word.

"No." The doctor confirmed with a shake of his head. "She'll be alright. Just keep her on her medication, reassure her in her attacks, and just be there for her. We will have her brought in once every three months to see how she is."

They both stood outside of the office, silence among the husband and wife, and then, Elphaba spoke. "What is it with me?"

"What?" Fiyero frowned.

"First I almost kill my sister, and actually kill my mother. Then I turn you into a scarecrow...and now I've actually hurt my own daughter." Elphaba whispered, "I'm a bad mother and a bad person. Maybe Morrible was right and I am as Wicked as she said I was."

"Don't think like that." Fiyero snapped. "Don't you dare. First of all, it was the milk flowers fault that your father made your mother chew, so actually, no it's his fault that that happened. And you even helped your sister walk. And you turned me to straw trying to protect me, and it worked I may add. Then you changed me back into a human. And Nerissa loves you, and this was not your fault. It was those stupid little girls at her school who did this to her. If it's anyone's fault that this happened to Nerissa, it's mine, because I made her go back to school. I am as brainless as everyone says, because I can't even protect someone I love."

Both were shocked to silence. "Fiyero..."

"I am sick of you blaming yourself, Elphaba." Fiyero snarled. "I hate that your father made you hate so many parts of yourself." Elphaba bit her lip, and then put her hand in Fiyero's.

"OK. I wont blame myself, as long as you don't. We need to help Nerissa now." She said, and they both nodded, sealing a truce.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Ok, so you all guessed...Maria is indeed related to Morrible! But, since Broadwaygirl21 got it first, she won! Don't worry, there will be more one-shot dedications in the future, but well done everyone! I am working on the one-shot, right now! I don't know when it'll be up...**

**Broadwaygirl21: Aw, Nerissa is very grateful!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Nerissa will be fine!**

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: Aw, thanks for the card and cookies!**

**wildflower0310: Yeah, you can both!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yeah, they are like my two fave songs! I'm not judging, I swear! **

**Melanie: Cool!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Would you rather play Glinda or Elphaba?**

"I'm not taking them."

"Nerissa, the doctor says that you have to." Elphaba coaxed, "Come on, please."

"I don't need them." Nerissa said defiantly.

"Yes, you do, two times day." Elphaba said tiredly, trying to rub Nerissa's back.

"Stop babying me." Nerissa snapped, sounding a lot like her mother.

"I'm your mother, it's my job to baby you." Elphaba said smoothly.

"I'm twelve years old!" Nerissa cried, "Just leave me alone!"

"No. You have to take this medication, I'm not leaving until you do." Elphaba continued, annoyed at how stubborn Nerissa was being. Then again, she was the exact same, never let anyone help her. She now saw how irritating it was.

"Then I guess you aren't going anywhere." Nerissa said, glaring at the green girl.

"I guess I'm not." Elphaba leant against the wall, and locked eyes with Nerissa.

"You're being unfair." Nerissa muttered.

"No, I'm being responsible. Nerissa, if you don't take your medication then I'm afraid that you have to go back to the hospital." This was upsetting Elphaba, "That's just the way it has to be."

"But, I feel fine!" Nerissa yelled, before bursting into tears. Elphaba sighed, and walked back over to the bed, she pulled Nerissa's head into her lap, and stroked her hair. "Please, Mum, don't make me." Nerissa sobbed.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. But, if you want to get better then you have to take your medication. It isn't that bad. And, I'll be here the whole time, I promise." Elphaba vowed. Nerissa have her the wide puppy dog eyes that were filled with tears, and it broke the emerald girl's heart. "I promise." Elphaba repeated.

Nerissa hiccupped, but nodded. Elphaba passed her the cup of water and the two little blue pills. Nerissa stared at them for a moment, wondering how it was possible to be so scared of such a tiny thing. "Do I take them both at once?" She asked mournfully, playing with them in her fingers.

"One at a time." Elphaba said gently, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Nerissa took a deep breath, and placed the medication on her tongue that was as dry as the Sahara desert. Then she took a long gulp of water and swallowed it down, she hated how it felt, and looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Good girl, sweetie, good girl." Elphaba encouraged.

"I don't like it." Nerissa whimpered.

"I know." Elphaba said, "But after this one, you don't have to have another until dinner time. And the more you take, the sooner you'll get better."

Nerissa gave a small cry, before swallowing the next one in a rush, making her choke a little. "Hey, hey, slow down, alright?" Elphaba whispered, and patted her daughter on the back until she stopped coughing. "It's over now."

"I hate it." Nerissa mumbled, resting her head on her mother's chest.

"Come on," Elphaba hugged Nerissa, and then leant against the headboard of the bed, and they both got comfortable. "I know you don't want to, sweetie, but I think you should tell me exactly what's been going on with school."

"But, it's so awful! I don't want to hurt your feelings." Nerissa choked.

Elphaba braced herself for the worst, "You told me the outline at the hospital, I want you to tell me the details. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I've heard most of it before."

Nerissa sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this argument. "Well, it all started on the first day..." She said, "I walked in, and I was going to go and talk to these girls, but I overheard them talking about you. They were saying mean things like: _She's a freak just like her mother._ They were saying it all day, and by the end I just got mad and flipped out with the magic. The last day I walked in and water just tipped over me, it was so humiliating!" Nerissa growled.

"We're going to get them expelled, I promise." Elphaba said, "You have as much right to go to that school as anybody else. You are going to get a good education, and even though I am probably a better teacher than any teacher at your school-" Nerissa rolled her eyes. "What are you rolling your eyes at?" Elphaba teased, and started tickling Nerissa.

Nerissa squealed and slapped her mother's hand away. "Stop!" She begged, "But, what if the girls do something really awful to me if they get expelled? They'll hate me even more than they already do!"

"That won't matter, because they won't be going to your school. And anybody who doesn't want to be your friend is missing out." Elphaba smiled, and Nerissa gave her a weak grin in exchange.

"You are the best Mum in the world." Nerissa exclaimed, and threw her arms around her mother. Elphaba was a little shocked, but she couldn't stop smiling as she hugged Nerissa back tightly. "I love you."

"You're the best daughter in the world." Elphaba responded, letting little tears of happiness slide down her cheeks. "And I love you." The words sounded oddly familiar, and she searched her memory for those comments before...

_"Don't swing to high, sweetie!" Elphaba called from the bench in their garden, to five year old Nerissa who was swinging as high as she could on the swing set that Fiyero had put together for her-that was exactly why she was anxious. "Are you sure you made it safe, Fiyero?" Elphaba asked her husband, biting her lip._

_"Of course." Fiyero rolled his eyes, "Everything I make is safe."_

_Elphaba gave him a doubtful look._

_"Why are you looking like that? Seriously, Elphaba, it's perfectly safe!" Fiyero huffed, and just as he said it, a loud scream came from the corner of the garden. The two both snapped out of it immediately, and looked over to see Nerissa on the floor, crying, the swing still wildly going back and forth. Elphaba leapt to her feet, and raced over to where Nerissa was._

_"Hey, hey, sweetheart, don't cry." Elphaba said soothingly, stopping the swing from hitting Nerissa in the back of the head. "Where does it hurt?" Nerissa pointed to her knee, and Elphaba lifted up the white lace dress to see a bleeding cut. Nerissa started screaming, but Elphaba hushed her. "It's alright. I'm going to make it better." Nerissa looked up at her other tearfully._

_"Am I going to die?" She said fearfully._

_"No." Elphaba almost laughed, "Come with me." She lifted Nerissa up, and carried her inside, where she carefully placed Nerissa up on a counter. She then went in the cupboard and found a medi-wipe. She unwrapped it, and started wiping at Nerissa's knee. Nerissa watched intently, shivering. Then she placed a plaster over the cut, "There, all better!" Elphaba said._

_"Thank you." Nerissa smiled. "You are the best mummy in the world."_

That's where she'd heard it before.

**There we go! Flashback of young Nerissa, very short, but slightly cute...I think, it was probably awful. Anyways, updates will be coming soon, so please review and you guys are OZALICIOUS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**NiatheWickedLover: Oh, but before they get expelled, of course, drama...**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Glad you loved young Nerissa.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Yes, I will finish it. I am going to finish this story and my other Wicked fan fiction and then I will finish it as well as another story. **

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: You don't like pink? *faints***

**wildflower0310: No, I would never ditch this story. I love it too much!**

**TheMaskedSaint: I know right! I love Miss Elphie.**

**FrozenSWLoKfan01: Cool!**

**Thedoctor24601: Oh, lord...you're so kind. I just love writing so much, I get people asking me all the time why I write all the time, and I'm just like, "Because it's fun." I'm so glad I make you laugh. I just thought I was strange...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Favourite Fiyero riff?**

"Excuse me, your majesty..."

Elphaba smiled at the young girl quivering down before her. "There's no need to call me that. Just call me Elphaba. And you are..."

"Oh." Rita said, "I'm Nerissa's friend from school. I was just wondering if I could see how she was. I know she went to hospital..." She tried to refrain herself from staring at Elphaba, thought it was hard. It wasn't every day you saw a woman with emerald skin in Oz. She's heard Nerissa talk about it but...

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Elphaba said warmly, "Come in, you must be Rita. I have heard a lot about you." She opened up the door wider, gesturing for her to come in, Rita smiled, and gingerly tiptoed into the castle.

Elphaba shut the door behind her, shutting out the snow. "Do you want me to take your coat?" Elphaba said awkwardly. It wasn't often they had visitors, and if they did, they were always for Glinda or Fiyero. Fiyero would handle meetings, whereas Glinda did mostly socializing for work.

Rita nodded shyly, taking off her pink coat, and handed it to the queen. "Thank you very much." She young girl said. She stood in the hallway for a moment, feeling extremely out of place. She couldn't help but look around her, everything seemed very fancy and rich. Her home wasn't as...regal. She couldn't help but smile at the hand-painted portraits that were hung on the walls. She knew which one was her favourite right off of the bat.

It was of a man, who was smiling widely, his arm wrapped around the green girl, and a baby Nerissa was sitting on the woman's lap.

"Nerissa's upstairs." Elphaba nodded, feeling the girl's mood. "I'll take you." The woman started making her way up the stairs, and Rita timidly followed her, wondering whether she would make a mark on the stairs.

There seemed to be a lot of stairs. It was because Nerissa was on the top floor, and Rita, who was not at all a fan of exercise, found herself panting as they reached the top floor. "It's a nightmare, I know." Elphaba laughed. "But Nerissa insists on it, she says she loves the view. I can't deny her though." Rita smiled, warming to Elphaba already. She understood why Nerissa talked of her so fondly.

Elphaba opened a door at the top, and a voice immediately came up all defensive and scared, "I thought I didn't have to take anymore yet!"

"You have a visitor, Miss Defensive." Elphaba said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Nerissa muttered. She was sitting by the window, a book in her lap as she watched the snowflakes fly by. She was dressed in her long white nightgown and her hair was loose over her shoulders. She didn't look at all appropriate for visitors, normally she would have screeched, slammed the door and got into something nicer, but she didn't have the energy to care. "Who is it?"

"Your friend from school." Elphaba smiled, walking into the room. Nerissa's face immediately brightened when she saw her best friend making her way shyly into the room. "She's come to see you."

"Hi." Nerissa beamed.

"Hi." Rita giggled back, walking over to her friend, not shy anymore.

"Are you feeling alright, Nerissa?" Elphaba hovered like the over-protective mother side of her kicking in.

"Yes." Nerissa nodded, enthusiastically.

"Are you drinking enough?"

"Yes." Nerissa sighed.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yes. Mum, I'm absolutely fine." Nerissa sighed, "Can I talk to Rita now, please?"

"Yes." Elphaba said, and walked out of the room. "Just call if you need anything."

"I will!" Nerissa cried as she heard her mother's footsteps descending down the hall.

"How are you feeling?" Rita asked.

"Don't you start." Nerissa said, rolling her eyes again. "My mother asks me only about every five seconds. My father asks every ten. My aunt every twenty. I'm getting sick of being ill."

"What have you been doing?" Rita asked.

"Reading, mostly. I've been raiding the library." Nerissa smiled, she loved the library, it was her favourite room in the house. Her mother had picked out copies of the books that she'd loved at her age.

Rita smiled. But, Nerissa decided to cut it right there, "Rita, what have they been saying about me at school?"

"N-nothing..." Rita said, startled. She had hoped Nerissa wouldn't ask this question.

"Rita. I may have concussion, but I'm not stupid. I know they've been saying stuff, people like that do." Nerissa folded her arms and gave Rita the 'Elphaba' look.

"I-I don't want to tell you." Rita said nervously.

"I think I deserve the right to know." Nerissa snapped.

"I guess you're right..." Rita muttered, nibbling her lip. "Alright. But don't kill the messenger. They've been saying that next time they should bang your head harder, maybe that time they'd do more damage."

"The nerve of them!" Nerissa cried.

"I know." Rita said quietly. "I wish it was just you and me who went to the school, then everything would be fine. I don't know why they even accepted them. It's obvious that they're brainless."

"Hey, let's not insult brainless people here." Nerissa laughed, and Rita gave her a strange look. "People used to call my Aunt Glinda and Dad brainless. Me and Mum still do, I can understand why. My Aunt doesn't understand how rainbows are made." Rita giggled.

"How quick do you think until you recover?" She asked.

"I don't know. The doctor says weeks..." Nerissa's voice trembled. "Maybe even months." A tear trickled down her cheek. "It isn't fair. I hate being like this, I have to take tablets every day. People are at my side every moment of the day, they're acting like I could die at any second. I hate getting headaches all the time. It's so unfair. I hate those girls." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Don't feel sorry for me." She said fiercely.

"It's hard not to." Rita sighed, "You seem so sad, Nerissa."

"I am sad. Mad, too. But, I don't need pity. If you are going to get anywhere in life then you have to learn to take care of yourself. It's funny, my Mum says that to my Dad all the time. Everyone says that she's the stubbornest, independent person that they've ever met, yet she insists on helping me every step of the way."

Downstairs, the mentioned woman, went to answer the door. Each footstep she made was like a thunder crack. Her hand rested on the door handle, and as she opened up the barrier between the two, she found herself face to face with someone she never thought she would see again.

**Don't kill me! I love leaving cliffhangers... So, I'm not gonna say much. Sorry if it's sloppy, I've had a virus this week and I needed to get a chapter up. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Oh, sweet Oz, you guys! We hit over 100 reviews! Yay! Thank you so much for every single one! Congratulations, wildflower0310, you are the 100th reviewer of this story! *Hands virtual cookie***

**The Wizard of Wicked: Thanks! And I've never heard Christine Dwyer, but I will check her out, but OMO Natalie Weiss, even though she never performed, her Defying Gravity riffs...**

**NymeriaFae: What's wrong with Avaric? He isn't that bad, is he? I mean, he almost did knock Elphaba over but...he was driving Fiyero. **

**NiatheWickedLover: Donna Vivino is just amazing at that riff!**

**FrozenSWLokFan01: Cliffies!**

**Broadwaygirl21: You better update your Glee story soon. It's amazifying! And thank you very, very much!**

**Dawn: *Evil Laughter*...*Coughing Fit***

**DrPhoenixHolmes: You'll find out...**

**Thedoctor24601: Wrath? Why wrath? Please protect me, loyal reviewers!**

**TheMaskedSaint: I'm feeling much better thank you! Still as *hair flicks* fabulous as ever.**

**wildflower0310: Thanks! And I'm feeling better, thanks!**

**Queen Elsa The Snow Queen: OUCH! Glinda's wand HURTS if you don't know! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Wicked.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: If you were stuck in a burning building and could only save one person who would it be: Elphaba, Fiyero, or Glinda? Also, there powers are gone, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Cough, cough...**

"Father?" Elphaba whispered, before staggering backwards. She simply stared at the man for a few moments, before saying in a choked tone, "Sweet Lurline, it's finally happening. I'm going _insane_. You died!"

"I see you are still as...green as ever." Frexspar muttered. He looked at Elphaba, his jaw tight set, disgust clear on his features. "That hasn't changed." He clicked his tongue at her. Elphaba's heart was racing fast.

"Why are you here? You can't be here! Nessa told me that you died of shame!" Elphaba cried. "She told me!" She was almost hysterical by this point, running her hands through her loose jet black hair.

"I almost did." Frex said coldly, "When I found out what you did. You embarrassed us, you disgraced our name!" He shook his head. "I couldn't continue as the governor of Munchkinland. Nobody respected me."

"I'm surprised they did in the first place." Elphaba all but spat. "I don't understand what you are talking about. Why would Nessa, my own sister, lie to me about you dying of shame?" She was gasping for air.

"Because she thought I did." Frex said, "It's awfully cold out here. Good manners would have been to invite me inside. But, then again, you never really did possess any manners, did you, Elphaba?"

"You can't come in." Elphaba said, shaking her head. "This is my home. I don't want you anywhere near it. Please leave, actually. I don't even know why you came to visit me." She went to slam the door in his face, but he stopped it with his foot.

"I didn't come for a family visit." He snapped, "I came to discuss something very important." Elphaba fake laughed, it sounded strange, raw and fearful as if someone had forced it from the back of her throat.

"Important? Like what? Do you want money from me, is that it? Because, you aren't getting any." She snarled, "Now, _leave_."

"Let me through, Elphaba!" Frex yelled, and pushed past the green girl, almost knocking her over. Elphaba regained her balance by steadying herself on the wall, her eyes darted to where Frex was. She quickly scurried after him, willing to drag him by his ear out of here if that was what it took.

"You cannot be here!" Elphaba screamed, "I refuse to let you anywhere near my family!" She pointed to the door, gesturing for him to get out. Frex just glared at her. It infuriated Elphaba to the maximum.

"Mum?"

Both spun around to see a startled Nerissa standing at the doorway. "What's going on down here?" She asked in a small voice. Frex was looking at her, analyzing everything about her. Elphaba hated it.

"Nothing, Nerissa. Please just go back up to your room." Elphaba said, putting her head in her hands. She didn't want Nerissa anywhere near Frex. Especially in her condition. "Please, just...just go."

"No, I want to know what's going on." Nerissa hissed. "Don't keep me in the dark, Mum, it isn't fair." She looked to Frex, "Who is this and why are you yelling at him?" Elphaba was about to pull out her hair.

"It's nobody. Absolutely nobody." She lied.

"I'm Frexspar Thropp." Frex piped up annoyingly.

"Who is nobody." Elphaba added, "He is actually about to leave."

"No, I'm actually not." Frex snapped. "Who are you?" He turned to Nerissa.

"Nerissa Glinda Rose Tigelaar." Nerissa introduced herself.

"That's all very well for the day, Nerissa, now please go back to your room." The green girl said frantically.

"No, let her stay." Frex sad, narrowing his eyes.

"_Do you want me to punch you?"_ Elphaba said in a low tone, glaring at Frex.

"Violence is not the answer." Frex said, only making Elphaba want to punch him more, "Don't listen to your mother, child. She's always been like this."

"How long have you known my mother then?" Nerissa asked, finally glad of a reason to talk to someone.

"Since she was born." Frex replied. I'm her-"

"Nothing!" Elphaba screeched, overpowering him, "He's my nothing."

"Don't interrupt, Elphaba. I'm her father." Frex said. Nerissa took a few steps back, her eyes wide with surprise. She looked to her mother, who looked incredibly scary, seething with anger.

"But...my mother doesn't like you." Nerissa said, "You abused her. My Aunt Nessa even agrees." Elphaba wanted a compartment in the floor to open up so she could fall through it and just...melt.

"Your Aunt Nessa?" Frex said, "Where is she?"

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Elphaba finally exploded, making the two jump. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! YOU CAN NOT MAKE MY LIFE A MISERY FOR EIGHTEEN YEARS AND THEN INTRUDE FOURTEEN YEARS LATER!"

"Elphaba, what is going on?" Fiyero came running into the room. "Why is Nerissa out of bed? Why are you yelling? And last of all, why is there a man sitting in our living room?" He raised his eyebrows, "Is he for Glinda?"

"No. No, he is not. I wish." Elphaba whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose. She cleared her throat, "Fiyero, meet Frexspar Thropp. My...father."

Fiyero's eyes narrowed, "I thought you died."

"Everyone thought I died." Frex snarled, "And if any of you had the good manners and curtsey to let me speak, I would tell you everything."

"Thank Lurline!" Elphaba yelled, "Then you can get out!" She turned to her daughter, "Nerissa, go up to your room, _now_!" Nerissa blinked at her mother, she hardly ever used that tone. Tears filled the young girl's eyes.

"I hate you!" She yelled, before running up the stairs.

Elphaba flopped in her arm chair, and let a few tears stream down her cheeks.

"Well, surely you can't be surprised." Frex said.

"Shut up." Elphaba said sharply, "Alright. Tell us your story then, the one you insist on telling us." She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "But after that, you have to leave, I don't care what you do. I will drag you out by your neck."

"Do you want me to go check on Nerissa?" Fiyero said anxiously, "I don't want to set her off in an attack..."

"Oh, sweet Oz..." Elphaba whimpered, "I never even thought."

"I'll go." Fiyero said, smiling at his wife. His eyes rolled towards Frex and his eyes turned cold and hard with hatred, "If I hear you do one thing to hurt her-slap, kick, or even just words, I swear to Lurline above you will regret it."

"What could I expect?" Frex said, shaking his head, "Elphaba, only you _would_ have married a psycho."

**OK, so Frex's story next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE OZALICIOUS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Hey, readers! So, just so you know, my computer is broken, yaaayyyy. I'm doing just great…*sobs*. Anyway, that is why there has been a lack of updates, but don't fear! My father is here! He has let me borrow his computer so there will be a way for me to type up chapters! I can update! YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! But, anyway, just a head's up to what is going on in my life. You know, I was like, so excited, because it was the Summer holidays and I was like, okay, I can update a lot! But then my computer decided to be cute and stop working. REAL CUTE, TOSHIBA! It may be getting fixed soon…but for now, just bear with me, guys! I love you all, you're OZALICIOUS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

"I'm waiting." Elphaba tapped her foot, due to her wearing heels, it made loud clicking noises that sent Frex's teeth on edge. Elphaba herself saw that and continued to do it, though there was a little fear at the back of her mind, knowing that he could possibly hit her or perhaps snarl an insult.

"I faked my own death." Frex began, "When I heard what you had done, Elphaba, I was mortified. Distraught, even. My eldest daughter, already an embarrassment with her disgusting green skin, had defied the ruler of Oz_. The wizard_. He shook his head, seeming aggravated. It was as if he was waiting for sympathy.

Of course he got none. Elphaba glared at him, but she couldn't stop her eyes wandering to Fiyero every few seconds, wondering if he was judging her. Of course, he wasn't. No, Fiyero simply looked at the pathetic old man with sharp eyes, looking as if he wanted to punch him back into Munchkinland.

Frex sighed, "I didn't know what to do. Rumours were spreading around Munchkinland, bad whisperings, disrespectful. Nobody saw me as the figure of power I just was. They saw me as a joke. So, I decided I would fake my own death, I would move away from Oz, start a new life somewhere else where nobody knew about you." He spat at Elphaba.

Fiyero rose to his feet, infuriated, "How dare you treat my wife like that in her own home-"

"Fiyero, stop!" Elphaba said, getting up and putting her hand on his shoulder, "He isn't worth it, alright? It's quite alright, I'm fairly used to it." She couldn't help but shoot Frex a wounded look, "I've been living with it since my mother died."

A glimmer of sadness flashed in Frex's eyes, and Elphaba knew her remark had brought up a sensitive subject, "Which was your fault!" Frex growled.

"Your fault!" Fiyero yelled.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba warned him again. "Let him think what he likes, he's a pathetic, sad old man who has nothing else to hang on to. Now, we are going to keep quiet, so we can hear his story, and we can get him out and away from Nerissa."

Frex didn't even thank her, "But, I hid in Oz for a few years. I wanted to see how Nessa worked as a governor. I wanted to see whether the Ozian guards would ever find you, give you what you deserved. And…they did." Elphaba flinched, remembering, "At least they found you, but I heard that you got away. And then another public figure-"

"Glinda." Elphaba interrupted. "Glinda the Good."

"Yes." Frex said curtly, not liking being interrupted, "She cleared your name. I was shocked, then a few months later, I heard that you got married. That was the biggest shock of all, I never thought any man could love you, an artichoke."

"But they did." Fiyero hissed, "And I believe I am the luckiest man in all of Oz to have Elphaba beside me as my wife." Elphaba smiled at him, and Fiyero took her hand and rested it in his lap. Frex looked as if he was about to be sick.

"Obviously, you aren't in a good frame of mind." Frex said, "Then, two years later, I heard you had a child. Believe me, I actually felt some remorse for the child, I thought it would have come out green just like you. And it would have you as a mother."

This time, Elphaba reacted, "Do you know that those words were the first I thought of after I gave birth? I had those thoughts running through my mind! Perhaps, if you had treated me with an ounce of respect growing up, I wouldn't have been terrified when they told me I had done it! I remember everyone was happy, and crying with excitement! I heard my baby's cry for the first time, and I had tears of fear running down my face! I was petrified that the baby was green! I was so scared of letting Fiyero down! Glinda! Nessa! The whole Vinkus! Most of all, the baby! I didn't want her to have the life I had because I believe that was the cruellest life ever!" She gasped at the end of it, almost as if she had run out of breath.

"What a touching story." Frex said dryly.

That's when Elphaba slapped him. She had never laid a finger on anybody in violence except for that one time in the cornfield but she was so angry. Angry at everything, furious that her father didn't care. He was heartless.

Frex blinked, and then his eyes flashed red, he rose, and went to hit Elphaba back, but Fiyero dragged her backwards just in time. "You dare lay a hand on her!" Fiyero snarled at Frex, holding his wife close.

"Did you see how she just slapped me?" Frex roared.

"I think Elphaba had every right to slap you! I think that was eighteen years' worth of hatred for you! She just opened up to you and you snubbed her!" Fiyero argued, he hadn't realised Elphaba was crying until that moment.

"Both of you sit down!" Frex screamed, and they did. Frex regained his position calmly, "But then I had a thought." He continued, "A plan." Elphaba and Fiyero looked concerned, "The child must have inherited your…power."

"You knew it was power all along!" Elphaba yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Frex ignored her, "But, the power could maybe even be stronger. And with that, I knew that the child could join me when it was old enough. Together, we'd have enough power to take over Oz. I would have my power back, but there would be so much more."

"Are you saying you want my daughter?" Elphaba said slowly.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Frex nodded.

"Go and throw yourself off a cliff." Elphaba snapped, and walked over to the door, "You can leave now, Frexspar."

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Frex sighed, "CHILD, COME DOWN HERE!"

"What are you doing?" Fiyero asked in alarm.

"You called." Nerissa came downstairs, she shot her mother a dirty glare, and Elphaba wiped a fresh tear from her cheek. "What is it you need me for, Mr Thropp?"

"How would you like to come with me?" Frex said, "I am your grandfather after all. I have great plans for you, Marissa."

"Nerissa."

"Yes." Frex said, sounding bored.

Nerissa froze, and blinked. She looked around her, and Elphaba and Fiyero were a little shocked, they expected her to decline straight away. "You mean, I could…get out of the castle? I'd have freedom?"

"Nerissa!" Elphaba cried, shocked, "You really aren't-"

"Be quiet, Elphaba." Frex snapped.

Nerissa swallowed, but shook her head, "I'm sorry, but, I know about you. You hurt my Mum, you could hurt me too. I think you are a bad person, I politely decline your offer."

"Well," Frex let an evil smile play on his lips. "Morrible!" He then sang.

Morrible appeared in a puff of grey smoke, Elphaba screamed and Fiyero yelled. Then, in a rush, Frex grabbed Nerissa by her hair, and then, he, Morrible and her disappeared before their very eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Hey readers! So, I have decided that I will be finishing this story at about 25-30 chapters, and will be working on this the most. So Q&A will be a little slow at the moment, but that story will be going for a long time. I need to finish this, and then try and finish some of my other stories, because they really need completing. Just so you know guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. We've been over this**_**. Eighteen times**_**.**

Elphaba's hand flew out, to make an attempt to grab Nerissa, but all her fist closed over was pure thin air. She stood there, for a few moments, breathing heavily, as if each one was even more laboured than the last. "NERISSA!" She then screamed.

"Where in Oz has he taken her?" Fiyero growled, walking over to where the trio had disappeared. He himself reached out, as if there was some kind of invisible passage. "How did they even do that? I mean, people don't just disappear!"

"Yes they do." Elphaba seethed, "People with power do. My question is how did Morrible get out of prison? I thought she was locked up in the Southstairs! Nobody escapes from there!" She stopped, thinking for a moment and then stomped for foot in frustration, "Damn you, Frex! He must have helped her!" She ran her hands through her hair, before looking at her husband with wide, scared eyes, "Fiyero…what are we going to do?"

"Find her, of course!" Fiyero yelled.

"How?" Elphaba whispered tearfully. She sunk to the floor, "We have absolutely no idea where she's gone…" She buried her face in her knees and her sobs were heard moments later, "We've lost her, Fiyero…again…"

"No." Fiyero said firmly, "The Elphaba I married doesn't give up that easily. There has to be something we can do. A spell, perhaps? Come on!" He pulled Elphaba to her feet, "Nerissa needs us now, Elphaba, and it's our duty as her parents to get her out of this!"

"You're right." Elphaba murmured, "I'm sorry…I…" She wiped another tear from her eye. "I'll go get the Grimmerie! You go and get Glinda and Nessa! Tell them that we need their help!" She proceeded to run out of the room.

"I hope this works." Fiyero muttered, before turning on his heel to find help.

Where Nerissa awoke was a cold, dark place. She was only aware that her head was very sore, her eyesight was blurry and every muscle in her body hurt. It took a few minutes for everything to come into focus. It seemed that she was in a small stone cell, sealed with iron bars with chains and padlocks wrapped around them. She gasped, and crawled over to the bars. It took every bit of energy in her body to shake them, "Help!" She croaked hoarsely, "Let me out!"

There was no answer. Nerissa tried again, but she found herself so exhausted and dizzy that she collapsed against the stone wall. Hot tears fell down her face, she had no idea where she was, and who had put her here. She wanted to go home…pain shook through her as she remembered the last words she said to her mother, "_I hate you_!". "I'm sorry!" Nerissa cried out to nobody. "Please… just…let me out…" Her chest felt tight, almost as if she couldn't breathe. She thought back, had she taken her second dose today? …No. She hadn't.

She felt herself panicking, her mother had said that she could go into an attack if she didn't take her medication. There was no way she could take it now. She had nothing with her except for herself, she was scared. Petrified, even. She heard the doctor…these attacks could be bad, fatal even. She saw how both her parents cried over it. It was rare that either of them cried, so it must have been terrible. She tried giving herself warmth by rubbing her arms, but it didn't seem to have much effect. Her chest felt as if someone was squeezing it tightly, digging their nails in so the pain was twice as bad. She clutched at it.

She could barely breathe, her breaths were getting more laboured by the minute. She felt as if she was being gagged. She found herself shaking with fear. She clawed at the bars, but the noise only made her teeth set on edge.

"Nerissa's missing!" Glinda screamed, "And it isn't mine and Nessa's fault this time?"

"Father isn't dead?" Nessa whispered.

"Stupid Frex! He ruins everything! First he ruins Elphie's life, now he's about to ruin Nerissa's! It isn't fair!" Glinda screeched, "What are we going to do, Fiyero?"

"Well, we're-" Fiyero began.

"We have to do something! We can't just leave Nerissa with him and that disgusting old slimy mean fish head!" Glinda continued, not letting Fiyero finish.

"Yes, I know, Glinda, that's why-"

"But, I-"

"Glinda!" Nessa exploded, "Let. Fiyero. Finish!"

Glinda huffed a strand of blonde hair out of her face, "I was getting to that, thank you, Nessarose."

Fiyero calmly spoke again, "Nessa, do you have any idea where your father could have taken Nerissa? Anywhere special that you could remember?" Fiyero knew what answer he'd get but he couldn't help but try. He was willing to try everything.

Nessa shook her head, as expected. "I'm sorry, Fiyero." She apologized.

"It's okay." Fiyero muttered, "I knew the answer before you told me."

"I don't know why he would go this far. I mean, I know that he really…" She fumbled for a word that didn't sound so harsh, but gave up after a few seconds, "Hated Elphaba, but I never knew that he would go this far. Especially by taking away Nerissa." Nessa put her head in her hands, "He used to be a good man, you know. But, now…" Glinda made a noise of disgust, and Nessa flinched. She after all, used to think the world of her father. Now…

"I find that…very hard to believe." Fiyero said dryly.

"I can see why." Nessa nodded.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba came flying into the room, she slammed the Grimmerie down on to the table, "I found an incantation! It's just powerful enough! I will be able to see Nerissa and work out her location. Then I can use a different spell to get there!"

"Thank Oz!" Fiyero whispered and threw his arms around his wife. "Now, let's go get her back."

**That was a bad ending. I know. But, I'm in kind of a bad mood, you know, I just found out that Willemijin Verkaik has left the West End. Before. I. Ever. Got. To. See. Her. NOOOOOOO! But, I know her health comes first, and I did listen to her on YouTube. I also listened to the speech Savannah made. BTW, I love Savannah Stevenson because she was my first Glinda. And my only Glinda. But, I will be seeing her again in March for my birthday, along with Nikki Davis-Jones! As long as Savannah doesn't leave, I'll be okay…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Good morning…afternoon…evening…whenever you are reading this! So, yeah, I'm writing another chapter of this story, I kind of love it. I'm gonna be so sad when it ends. But, then I will have time to work on my other stories even more! And, when I finish them, I will be starting TWO new stories. One of them, definitely Wicked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

"Do you see her?" Fiyero whispered to his wife, who was currently peeking around the corner of a cold stone wall curiously. He, Glinda, Nessa and Elphaba were backed up against the wall, waiting to see if the coast was clear.

"No." Elphaba hissed, "And keep your voice down." She gasped, and quick as a whip flew back behind the wall. "Sweet Oz, it's Morrible. She's coming right this way!"

"Move!" Glinda squealed. They all started backing away, that was before they spotted the old, ugly woman appear right in front of them. That was when they all froze in place. The witch simply stared at them all for a moment, before she erupted into laughter.

"Why, Miss Elphaba." She said, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Same goes for you, Morrible." Elphaba said, she took a step forward, "Now, let's make this more straight-forward. Where is my daughter?"

"You really expect me to tell you that?" Morrible laughed.

"No." Elphaba snapped, "That's why-" She leapt forward and slammed Morrible into the wall, "I'm going to ask you again. Where. Is. My. Daughter."

Morrible gasped for air, but reached out her hand, and clicked her fingers. She disappeared in a puff of smoke, and re-appeared only two seconds later behind Elphaba. She took hold of the green girl by her neck. "That wasn't a smart move, witch."

"Fiyero…" Elphaba gasped, "Go find…Nerissa…"

"But, Elphaba, the-" Fiyero started, but Elphaba didn't let him finish.

"Go! Go now!" Elphaba cried. "Glinda, Nessa, find Frex!" The two scurried off. Elphaba actually laughed, despite the situation, "You're going to have to choose, Morrible. You can keep me here, fight me. Or you can go after Fiyero. It's your decision."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Morrible cackled.

"You're outnumbered." Elphaba croaked. The breath was very slowly draining from her_. Just wait,_ she told herself, a few more moments. _Let Fiyero get away, give Nessa and Glinda a few minutes to get away._

"No, I'm not." Morrible said, "Me and Frex put together are more powerful than you four. I mean, Miss Glinda? Me and you both know she's the most brainless one out there!"

"Don't talk about my best friend like that!" Elphaba snarled, and kicked Morrible from behind. Morrible, startled, staggered back. Elphaba took her chance and hurled a fire ball at her face. Morrible screamed and dodged. The green girl ran down the hallway in search of her husband.

"YOU WICKED WITCH!" Morrible howled, "You get back here now!"

She was fast catching up with Elphaba. Morrible threw a lightning bolt at her, Elphaba screamed, fell down and skidded across the stone room. She gasped, but shook her head, regaining her strength she threw more fire at the woman.

"Abomination!" Morrible cried.

"You know," Elphaba sighed, getting up and dodging more bolts, "Words used to hurt me a lot." She gathered a ball of energy in her hand, bright blue and glistening with electricity, and threw it like a basket ball. "Not so much any more. Maybe because I've heard at least all of them about four times."

"Why are you telling me this, Miss Elphaba? Do you think you'll get sympathy?"

"I don't need sympathy!" Elphaba said, frustrated, "I need my daughter back!" She quickly ran forward and slammed her hand onto Morrible's shoulder, quickly electrocuting her. She quickly cried out in pain.

Elphaba ran again.

* * *

"Nerissa?" Fiyero called out. "Nerissa, are you there?" It was dark down here. Cold, and pitch black. It gave him an uneasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach. There was a feeling down here that made him feel as if he'd never be happy again.

He heard a lot of coughing. Horrible, wet, raspy coughing. "Nerissa?" He gasped.

"D-Daddy?" A small voice said hoarsely.

"Oh my Oz, Nerissa!" Fiyero cried, "Where are you?"

"D-D-Down here…" Nerissa sobbed, "Daddy, p-please help me…I…c-c-can't breathe…"

"I'm right here, alright?" Fiyero murmured soothingly. "Reach out your hand." A small shaking, cold hand emerged from the bars of the scary cell. Fiyero clasped it, and he heard his daughter give out a sob.

"Let me out…" She cried. "Daddy!"

"I haven't got the key!" Fiyero whispered, "Okay, Nerissa. Do you remember that time where you smashed all those windows in school?"

Nerissa coughed, "Y-yes…"

"Well, can you try and do that again? With these bars of the cell?" Fiyero begged, "I think it's the only way we can get you out."

"I'm so tired." Nerissa whimpered, "Daddy, so weak…"

"I know." Fiyero choked, "Please, Rissa."

"OK." Nerissa whispered. She closed her eyes, and focused. She imagined it flying away, breaking, setting her free. The cell door burst open, Fiyero ducked as it came crashing away from it's hinges. Nerissa gasped.

"Good girl." Fiyero said. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He lifted her up, and she felt so thin, so weak, so defenceless in his arms. She continued to cough raspily. He ran out of the dark dungeon and up the stairs. He emerged into the light, and he could see how bad Nerissa really looked. Her face was sallow, thin, pale.

"Fiyero!" He saw a flash of green running towards him.

"Mum?" Nerissa whispered.

"Oh my Oz, Nerissa!" Elphaba sobbed. She lifted her out of Fiyero's arms. Nerissa's head was limp against her mother's chest.

That's when she heard footsteps behind her. It was Morrible.

"I'll handle her!" Fiyero said.

"You have no powers." Elphaba pointed out.

"I don't need them." Fiyero said calmly, "Just get Nerissa out of here."

Elphaba felt tears falling down her face, she quickly kissed Fiyero on the cheek and then ran away. "Mum, I…I can't…hold…anymore…." Nerissa whispered.

"What?" Elphaba whimpered.

That's when Nerissa fell limp in Elphaba's arms. Time stood still, everything went into slow motion. Elphaba simply stared at her daughter for a few moments. Her chocolate brown eyes were glassy, unseeing. Her body wasn't moving, there was no rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to breathe.

Elphaba fell to her knees. Raspy breathing came from in and out of her throat, getting louder and more desperate by the second. Then, a scream rang out. Not just your average scream, this one was heart wrenching, agonizing. It felt as if every second you heard it your heart was being ripped out over and over again.

It was the scream of a mother at the loss of their child.

**Don't call the Terah hunters! *Hides under bed***


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Guys! Oh, come on! I've had Nia, Terah hunters and minions come after me! I am in hiding right now! I understand that you are mad at me but…have a little faith, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

Nessa was the first to hear the echoing scream that bounced off the stone walls agonizingly, making everyone wince. Glinda's eyes grew wide next to her, "Elphaba." Glinda whispered, stating the obvious. "Something has happened, to her, Nerissa or Fiyero." She quickly ducked from a power ball Frex had hurled at her.

"Go see what is going on!" Nessa said urgently, "I'll handle Frex." Glinda looked as if she wanted to object, but didn't. Instead she gave Nessa a thankful look, and then ran off into the darkness of the corridors.

Nessa turned her gaze to the man she once called her father. Frex stopped, staring at his daughter, his beloved Nessarose. "What happened to you, Frex?" Nessa whispered, shaking her head. She knew Frex wouldn't hurt her.

"Nessa, I-" Frex started, but he never got to finish.

"I asked you a question." Nessa snapped, "I want to know what made you fly off of the rails so badly. I know you didn't like what Elphaba did, but _faking your own death?_" Nessa felt tears pricking her eyes but she didn't let them fall. "I don't understand why. But, I know for a fact that if I had done something like th-"

"Never would have happened!" Frex cut her off, "You are my sweet Nessarose, you would-"

"But say I did!" Nessa snarled, "I know you wouldn't have cared as much as you did about Elphaba! Why do you hate her so much? I have a feeling it isn't just the green."

"Maybe because I knew she wasn't my biological daughter all along." Frex drawled.

"I'm sorry?" Nessa gasped, caught off-guard.

"It was always there at the back of my head." Frex shook his head, "I knew Melena must have had an affair. Elphaba didn't look the slightest bit like me."

"You are being ridiculous of course she's yours!" Nessa snapped. "But, this isn't the point! I don't understand why you took my niece!"

"Nessa." Frex stopped, "Stay with me. We could rule over Oz together."

"You are crazy." Nessa said, shaking her head.

"No, Nessa! Think of what we could do! Just you and me!" Frex begged, "Please!"

"Elphaba was right." Nessa said in disgust, "You are evil. Cruel. Sick." She ran over to him, and slammed him to the floor. She saw the pain in Frex's eyes as he threw Nessa to the floor. She was cornered.

"I don't want to do this Nessa." He whispered.

"You should have died long ago." Nessa spat in his face, and then punched him. Frex fell, and Nessa tearfully whispered, "I'm…so…sorry, Daddy."

"She isn't dead. She isn't dead. She isn't dead." Elphaba chanted, her head rested on Nerissa's face. "She isn't…" She started sobbing again.

"You're right." A voice said from behind her. "She isn't."

"Morrible!" Elphaba cried out. "I…would appreciate some time to…grieve!"

"But over what? If the child isn't dead?" Morrible said. "Her body has simply stopped working for a few minutes. But, she will die. Of course, if not treated by a spell from the Grimmerie. Too bad you won't be alive to cast it."

Elphaba rose to her feet, "You aren't going to kill me, Morrible."

"Why ever not?" Morrible said menacingly.

"Because I'm going to kill you first!" Elphaba screamed, and hurled the biggest fireball she could at the woman. Morrible squealed and dodged, falling to the floor in the process of it all. "How dare you try and use my daughter to rule over Oz!" Her heart was racing, this death had to be fast. So, that way, she could get Nerissa back.

"Elphaba?" A deep voice rang out from behind her.

Elphaba froze, and Fiyero's eyes wandered to Nerissa laying limp on the ground. "No." He whispered brokenly. "No…she isn't…"

"Fiyero, I need your help!" Elphaba cried out, "Get Morrible, I'll handle Nerissa!"

"What do you mean handle her?" Fiyero cried, "She looks…"

"I know how it looks!" Elphaba screamed, throwing more fire as she dodged energy. "But you have to trust me on this, Yero! If I don't get to her soon she really will…" Elphaba choked, not bringing herself to say the word.

Fiyero didn't need telling twice, he lunged for Morrible, and in that second, Morrible threw a deadly ball of light at him, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Elphaba screamed, it went in slow motion, "FIYEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The ball of light incinerated before their very eyes. Both Fiyero and Elphaba looked around, seeing Glinda pointing her wand at it. "Thank Oz." Elphaba muttered. She turned back to her daughter, "Eleka nam a nam…"

"Frex is taken care of." Nessa came running onto the scene. "So all we need to do now is get rid of Morrible." Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her.

"Never!" Morrible cackled. She pointed her fingers at Nessa, and blasted her into the wall, where there was a loud crack, and Nessa fell to the ground, unconscious. "Perhaps that will teach you both a lesson!"

"No!" Glinda snapped, she pointed her wand at Morrible, and immediately she froze in place. Fiyero ran towards Morrible and slapped her hard upside the head, and she fell to the ground, a loud _thunk_ sounding out, almost as if she were a statue. "Perhaps that will teach _you_ a lesson."

It was silent for a moment, that was except for Elphaba's desperate chanting. Then, Glinda ran to Nessa, and Fiyero rushed to Elphaba's side. "Is it working?" Fiyero asked urgently.

Elphaba shook her head in a sign that she didn't know. Fiyero quickly wiped strands of hair out of her face. They were ticking to her with sweat, she seemed so weak.

Then, a gasp. Elphaba stopped chanting. Her hand flew to her daughter's cheek. "Please let it have worked, don't be dead, Nerissa, don't be dead." Elphaba whispered.

Nerissa opened her chocolate brown eyes. Elpaba gave a sob of relief.

"What a touching display of affection." A familiar voice came from behind them.

The parents spun around.

Morrible cackled, and then a lightning bolt shot from her fingers, it hit Elphaba in the chest, and the green girl fell to the floor. "No!" Fiyero cried, "Elphaba!"

"Mum?" Nerissa whispered hoarsely.

Fiyero shook Elphaba, but no response. His hand slowly moved to her stomach. "The baby."

"What?" Nessa screamed.

"What baby?" Glinda questioned, though she was pointing her wand at Morrible.

Fiyero wept over his wife, "Elphaba's pregnant."

**And you all thought I killed Nerissa! Ha! I would never do such a thing! I FOOLED YOU ALL! YOU ALL! MWHAHAHAHA! But, yet another cliffhanger. And no, Morrible is not dead. Yet. Only five more chapters in this story and then it's over! It's all over!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Ha, more cliffies! OMO! Thedoctor24601, your review made me laugh so hard for some reason! I quote: SHE'S DEAD, TERAH. FIX IT. Also, do any of you watch Fly Girl? I do, in fact it struck up quite an interesting conversation between me and my sister. She intruded, and looked at my screen. She was all like, "Why is she green?" And I was like, "Because her mother drank a green elixir before she had her." Then she asked what a green elixir was, "It's a drink." Anyways, the conversation ended with me screaming, "IT'S A REALLY LONG STORY OK! OZ!" Then I stormed out and everyone was looking at me as if to say, "Sheesh, Terah is such a weirdo."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. At all.**

"Why do you never tell us anything?" Nessa cried, rubbing her head.

Fiyero ignored her, he was still sobbing over his wife's body, mumbling "Fae…" brokenly. It was a heart breaking thing to watch. Nerissa had turned a pale shade of green, tears seeping from her eyes as she slipped her hand into her mother's limp one.

"You!" Glinda said slowly, then her eyes flashed red, "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" She ran at Morrible and light shot from her wand, it hit Morrible in the chest, and she doubled over in pain. Glinda did it once again, but this time Morrible created an invisible shield around herself. Glinda knew deep down in her heart she couldn't kill Morrible alone, but what was she supposed to do? Elphie was the only one with powers and Elphie was…

"Nerissa!" Glinda cried, backing away, but shielding herself with her wand, "Nerissa, I need your help, alright?" There was no response from Fiyero, who was now running his fingers through Elphaba's hair, but Nessa stared at Glinda.

"Are you crazy? Nerissa just came back from the dead!" Nessa screamed.

"I'll do it…" Nerissa muttered, getting to her feet.

"Your mother wouldn't-" Nessa stopped herself, seeing the anger flash in Nerissa's eyes.

"My mother would want revenge." She whispered, she was trying to sound strong, but everyone heard how broken her voice was. Everyone knew that Nerissa wanted nothing more than to rest her head on her mother and cry, but she couldn't. She almost tripped, walking over to the witch. "Glinda, when I count to three."

"You really think you can beat me?" Morrible cackled, "A small girl and a brainless blonde! Oh! Don't make me laugh, I'll destroy you both in a matter of moments!"

"One." Nerissa said quietly. Morrible started conjuring a ball of energy in her hands.

"Two." Nerissa continued, walking backwards so she was neck and neck with Glinda. Morrible readied her ball of destruction, her eyes were flashing with hatred and malice.

"Three!" Nerissa finally yelled, and a ball of fire the size of her whole body appeard, floating above her hand, appeared, making Nessa scream. Nerissa threw it with all her strength she had left, and unfortunately it was at the same time as Morrible.

Nerissa and Glinda ducked, and the ball of fire hit Morrible, and with a scream and a large explosion, the scream was cut off, replaced with dead silence. Then, another explosion as Morrible's ball hit the wall. Glinda shielded Nerissa from the fire, who was now shaking. "I-is it over?" Nerissa said shakily.

"Yes." Glinda reassured her, "Yes, it is."

Then Nerissa's eyes filled with tears, "Mum!" She ran from Glinda and over to her mother.

"The energy is in her chest." Nessa muttered tearfully, "In a few minutes it will take over her entire system." She took Nerissa's hand, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Sorry is just a word." Nerissa sobbed, "It won't make her come back."

"I know…" Nessa whispered, "I just don't know what else to say."

"Is there anything that can save her?" Fiyero whispered, "There has to be…if we can save Nerissa we can save Elphaba! We have to save her…I can't live life without Fae…"

"If we can get the energy out of her chest, but, we can't do that without a spell. And only Elphaba could read the Grimmerie." Nessa muttered. "Nerissa, you can't-" But Nerissa had lunged for the large brown leather bound book.

"I have to try." Nerissa muttered, "For me, for Dad, for her…for my new brother or sister…"

She flicked through the pages. "Nerissa, you can't read it." Fiyero murmured, taking her hand, "I appreciate you trying to help but…"

"Here!" Nerissa exclaimed, "Han an can u tu tra, han and can u tu tra, hand an can u tu tra."

"How can you read that?" Nessa yelped, "You shouldn't be able to read that!"

"Han an can u tu tra…" Nerissa continued, they could see how hard she was trying. There were beads of sweat on her forehead, and her breath's were gasped through the words of the chant. Everyone watched her in awe.

"Is it working?" Glinda asked quietly.

"We don't know." Fiyero said softly, yet he gripped Elphaba's hand like a lifeline, "Please, Fae, please, come back to me. To us. Me and Nerissa, we need you. You keep us together, you hold this family together. We can't do this without you, please."

Nessa went to rub Nerissa's back, but Nerissa slapped her hand away, not wanting her to break the concentration. Elphaba had save Nerissa so many times, Nerissa had to do the same, she wanted to do something for her.

The strangest thing was happening, Elphaba was glowing. Like, green glow. It was especially bright around her chest. Then jagged blue eyes rose from her, and Fiyero gasped. Glinda held back tears, and Nessa just stared. Nerissa didn't do anything, her foucs was entirely on the spell.

The lines were evaporating into thin air, Fiyero watched them fly away.

Then, a sudden gasp echoed, almost as if the air was being punched back into Elphaba very forcefully. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then Elphaba's eyes snapped open.

**OK, so it's short! But, ELPHIE IS OKAY! SHE'S OKAY! I FIXED IT! *Does happy dance* Now the next few chapters are going to be mainly flash forwards, but I hope you enjoy! Frex and Morrible are dead! GOOD NEWS! THEY'RE DEAD!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Guyyyyssssss. There are other Fly Girl fans aside from me! *Squeals like Glinda*. I wish I knew people who actually watch it so I can discuss it with them. Also, don't worry, Morrible spawn will be dealt with next chapter! Anyways, I am very sad to say that there will not be a sequel to this story, sorry. But, exciting news! When I finish this, I will be focusing on a Glee story, but then! A new Wicked story for you! Squee! I really hope you like it, so, yes, enjoy Chapter twenty two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

The first greeting Elphaba was opened too was her daughter flying on her in fits of sobs. She wrapped herself around her mother, and through her tears spoke chokedly, "I'm so sorry about what I said! I don't hate you, I love you! Please forgive me!"

That was all Elphaba wanted to hear, she hugged her daughter so tightly she feared she may explode, "Of course I forgive you. I love you too, baby girl." She kissed the top of her head, and then a thought occurred to her, "What in Oz's name happened?"

"Morrible hit you with a lightning bolt." Glinda said.

"You almost died." Nessa added.

"Nerissa brought you back from the dead with a spell from the Grimmerie." Fiyero finished, then he threw his arms around his wife, "Don't you ever do that again to me, Fae, I thought you died." He started kissing her all over her face.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba apologized, "But, I'm sorry, what? Nerissa can read the Grimmerie?"

"Clear as day." Nerissa beamed.

"She also killed Morrible." Nessa smiled.

"I helped!" Glinda yelped, but Nessa elbowed her in the ribs. "Oh, I mean, yeah. Nerissa did most of the witch hunting."

"I'm so proud of you!" Elphaba cried and hugged Nerissa again.

"They all also know that you're pregnant." Fiyero admitted.

"What!" Elphaba screamed, "Fiyero, we weren't going to tell them yet!"

"Sorry." Fiyero bit his lip, and cowered a little in fear. He hated it when he made Fae mad.

"Wait." Elphaba froze, "Is the baby alright?" Her hand immediately flew to her abdomen, and fear and panic filled her eyes visibly. "I think I should see a doctor, I mean…surely getting hit with a bolt of electricity isn't good in pregnancy…"

"You're probably right." Fiyero shrugged, "Let's get out of here." He picked Elphaba up bridal style and Elphaba gave him a disapproving look.

"My legs do work, Yero."

"I'm well aware, Fae." He smiled, "But remember…you came back from the dead."

"So did I." Nerissa grinned, "It's strange, you know. I died, but now I'm alive." She stopped in her tracks, "Morrible won't come back will she?"

"No." Nessa reassured her, "Morrible is gone for good."

"Well, I can't say I approve of coming back from the dead in pregnancy is healthy, but you and the baby are both perfectly healthy." The midwife said cheerfully, "Just don't let it happen again."

Elphaba and Fiyero both gave a sigh of relief.

Nerissa smiled, "How long until the baby is born?"

"Around five months." The midwife smiled, "Then again, this one could come late. You did."

"You delivered me?" Nerissa admonished.

"Yes." The midwife said happily, "It's hard to forget delivering the first royal Vinkun baby of this generation. I remember your mother was most annoyed that you decided to come two weeks late." She eyed Elphaba, "You hated pregnancy by then."

"I felt enormous." Elphaba defended herself. "I could barely move, and everyone kept on hovering over me every second of the day. It was getting extremely annoying. I only bargained nine months, I got nine and a half."

"And whilst giving birth she was scary." The midwife shuddered, "I remember, Fiyero, poor lad, he hid in the corner because your mother was throwing fireballs at him."

"_You're doing great, Fae! You're almost there, Fae! Does it hurt, Fae?_" Elphaba mimicked her husband. Fiyero looked hurt.

"I was just trying to support you." He said grumpily.

"I know." Elphaba smiled, "I was only teasing, Yero. You were great. I couldn't think of anybody else I'd rather have two beautiful children with."

"Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?" Nerissa asked, using her finger to draw various patterns on Elphaba's stomach.

"A boy would be nice because then we'd have both." Elphaba said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but then Nerissa is amazing, so if we had a girl then she'd be just like her." Fiyero said.

"Well, a healthy baby is all I want." Elphaba smiled, "I don't care what we have."

"I can't wait till' I have a new brother or sister." Nerissa said excitedly, "I can teach them how to read the Grimmerie!"

"Uh, I don't think so, young lady." Elphaba said, "I don't even like you reading it."

"I saved your life with that book!" Nerissa cried.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." Elphaba said with raised eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" Nerissa's jaw was on the floor. "Well, if he or she isn't allowed to read it, I guess I'll just learn a few more spells. Like how to make your mother do whatever you want." With that, she got up and skipped off.

"Ah, she thinks she's funny doesn't she?" Fiyero admired.

"Fiyero." Elphaba yelped, "Why are we still here? She's serious!"

"Don't be silly, Fae, of course she's not." Fiyero laughed. He stopped, "Is she?"

"Why are you still here?" Elphaba screamed, "Go!"

"Don't yell at me!" Fiyero whimpered.

"What?" Elphaba roared.

"Nothing!" Fiyero whimpered, "You're so aggressive!" With that he fled off to find Nerissa.

Elphaba rested her head against the headboard of the bed, and reached for a book, "It feels good to have the power in the house." She muttered to herself, and actually smiled, as she heard Fiyero yelling at Nerissa.

"Nerissa! Nerissa you put that book down! Nerissa, why are you chanting! Are you casting a spell on me! Nerissa!"

**Okay, so I apologize for it being short, but I want to work on Q&A also tonight. I know it's unfair as it is so close to the end of the story, but please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Hey, so, I am going to try and finish this story today. I may not post all of the chapters, but today is my WRITING day. I will be trying to update each and every one of my stories today-except for Q&A because that takes a really long time. Anyway, aside from my rambling, Thedoctor24601: You must watch Fly Girl! Go on YouTube and look it up, it is basically Lindsay Mendez doing vlogs behind the stage at Wicked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Like, at all. Not in the slightest. I own the computer-actually, no I don't…this belongs to my Dad. Well, I own the plotline, and Nerissa! Yay!**

"You ready for your first day back?"

Nerissa took a very deep breath, before smiling up at her mother, "As ready as I'll ever be. I am just glad that I won't have to face Morrible spawn ever again." She was glad to know that Maria would not be returning to the Vinkun academy.

"Trust me; you'll be perfectly safe at school." Elphaba smiled, and placed her hand on her cheek. "Remember, you don't tell anybody at school you can read from the Grimmerie. I don't want a repeat of what happened to me. And, no casting spells either! Your father is still recovering from spending around five hours on the ceiling."

"I had no idea he was afraid of heights, honest!" Nerissa exclaimed. "And you were the one who left him there for a few hours." She raised her eyebrows at the green girl.

"I was trying to get him over his fear." Elphaba said, "It didn't seem to work, it just left him a little traumatized." She beamed at her daughter. "Just, promise me you won't do anything to do with magic or spells. I really don't want to have to punish you."

"Then don't, just let me do bad stuff and let me get away with it." Nerissa teased.

Elphaba sighed and shook her head, "You are so much like your father sometimes it scares me." She craned her head out of the window, "Your lift to school is here." Nerissa nodded and slipped on her blazer. Elphaba kissed Nerissa's head, "Have a good day."

"I will." Nerissa giggled, before giving her mother a quick hug. Then, she ran out of the door. Elphaba watched her go, a little sad. She had got fairly used to Nerissa being at home all the time. She felt arms wrap around her from behind, and she let a smile play on her lips, "You never just say hello, do you, Yero?"

"That's too amateur for me." Fiyero said, "You know, I hope this baby doesn't have to go through half of what Nerissa had to. What with the kidnapping and all."

Elphaba rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder, "Trust me, I'm pretty sure there are no more evil people who hate me and want revenge on my children out there. I think that they will both be safe from now on."

"Fae?"

"Mmm?" Elphaba answered absent-mindedly.

"I love you."

Elphaba smiled, "I love you, too. Now, what is it you want?"

"Can I not just tell my beautiful wife that I love her every once in a while?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, but I know you, Fiyero. I've been married to you fourteen years." Elphaba smirked, "So tell me what you want."

Fiyero sighed, "Tell me what we're having." His hands rested on Elphaba's swollen stomach.

"I don't know what we're having." Elphaba said smoothly, "You see, the thing with babies is you don't know the gender until you actually give birth to them."

"Well, tell me what you think we're having." Fiyero said, "You always tend to be right."

"Does it get annoying after a while?" Elphaba questioned.

"Absolutely not." Fiyero smiled, "You could never annoy me."

"Well, I suspect we are having a boy." Elphaba sighed.

"We better start thinking up boy's names then, shouldn't we?" Fiyero grinned.

"Is it true?" Rita ran up to her best friend, "It's been all over school, you got kidnapped?"

"How on earth did you know that?" Nerissa asked with raised eyebrows.

"So, it's true!" Rita accused, "Who did you get kidnapped by?"

"My evil dead grandfather and some old fish head who almost killed my Mum." Nerissa shrugged. Rita stared at her wide-eyed, "Don't worry, we're all fine. I came back from the dead, and so did Mum."

"You died!" Rita screamed.

"Shush!" Nerissa hushed her, "Yes, I died, but I'm alright now, I'm still in one piece." She smiled, "And they aren't coming back, so I'm safe."

"You never cease to amaze me, Nerissa Tiggular." Rita smiled wryly, "And did I hear correctly that your Mum is pregnant again?"

"You're home business is never private when you are royalty, huh?" Nerissa sighed, "But, yeah, it's true. I'm gonna be a big sister."

"You're lucky." Rita said enviously.

"What, that my business is never private?" Nerissa teased.

"No, that you're gonna have a little brother or sister." Rita said, "I've always wanted one." She craned her neck and looked around at the crowd of girls who usually followed Maria around like little puppy dogs, "Looks like they're going to leave us alone from now on. I wonder why Maria left."

"She got expelled." Nerissa smiled, "My Mum made sure of it."

"Your Mum is awesome." Rita said.

"Trust me, I know." Nerissa smiled, "Come on, we're gonna be late for class." They both ran all the way into the school, but Nerissa stopped before they went in through the door. She wondered whether there would be a surprise for her above the door.

She took a deep breath, and walked through. Nothing fell, it seemed that it was all over. She could finally be safe at the academy. She found her seat next to Rita, but as the teacher began to teach the class, she tuned out. History just seemed to be somebody harping on about the past. Instead, she chose to read the Grimmerie under her desk. After all, she wanted to be a sorceress when she grew up. Just like her mother.

**Alrighty, then, two more chapters left! Agh! The baby will be born next chapter, and then the last chapter will be, well, I'm not gonna tell you. BAH-BYE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Heyyyy, so the last chapter should be coming tomorrow or late this afternoon. It depends what kind of mood I'm in. So…my plan to update all my stories yesterday kind of failed. I updated one chapter of this…and a one-shot. How did you like it anyway? It's my first ever Wicked one-shot! Moving on…**

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Wicked. Not at all in the slightest.**

"Is…mum in a lot of pain?" Nerissa asked inquisitively, swinging her legs back and forth from her chair. Glinda and Nessa exchanged glances.

"By the sounds of it, yes." Nessa said delicately, sipping her drink.

"Does having a baby hurt then?" Nerissa continued, looking up at the sound of her mother screaming insults at Fiyero. She sounded mad…there was a lot of screaming too.

"_I_ wouldn't know, I've never had a baby." Glinda huffed.

There was a string of forbidden words from upstairs, and Fiyero whimpering. Nessa choked on her tea and Nerissa gaped, "Mum never uses the forbidden words! I remember when I used one and she yelled at me for about three hours!"

"It was one hour, sweetie." Nessa reminded her.

"Whatever." Nerissa shrugged. "I feel sorry for Dad. She is giving him a really hard time up there." She nibbled her lip, "Is he crying?"

"Ah," Glinda said, "She must have started throwing fireballs at him again."

"_Fireballs_?" Nerissa admonished. "But, wouldn't that hurt?"

"Yes." Nessa confirmed, "That's why Elphaba is throwing fireballs." She seemed uncomfortable having this conversation with her niece.

"Why is she taking so long?" Glinda groaned, "I just want to see the little baby."

"It takes time, Glinda." Nessa sighed, "And I hope Elphaba didn't hear you saying that. We'll have the Vinkus blown right off the map of Oz."

Right then at that moment, there was a crying sound coming from upstairs. Everyone jumped, and Nessa smiled. Glinda squealed and clapped and jumped to her feet. "Let's go and see! I wanna see!"

"Glinda let the family have a little time alone." Nessa said, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder and pushing her back down.

"But I saw Nerissa straight away when she was born!" Glinda argued.

"That's because you insisted on being in the room with my sister when she had her!"

"She was squeezing my hand too tightly! I couldn't leave!"

"Can I go see?" Nerissa asked in fascination, hovering near the staircase. "I mean…it's my brother or sister." Nessa nodded and took the small girl's hand before they both started going up the staircase. Glinda scurried close behind them both, seeing a chance that she could peek at the new baby.

The room was filled with quiet chatter and tears, and Nessa knocked. "Come in," Fiyero said, a chuckle in his voice. The three all piled in, and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"We were just bringing her in." Nessa defended, "Me and Glinda will leave now."

"We will?" Glinda whined.

"Yes, we will." Nessa said firmly, before dragging the blonde out of the room.

Nerissa crawled to the spot on the bed next to her mother. Elphaba looked tired, but she also looked happy, her smile was wide. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Nerissa asked, taking a peek at the small bundle resting in her mother's arms.

"As per usual," Fiyero grinned, stroking the back of his daughter's head, "The great Elphaba Tiggular was right. It's a boy."

"He's adorabubble." Nerissa declared.

"You spend too much time with your Aunt Glinda." Elphaba said, rolling her eyes. She smiled at her eldest, "You know, he looks a lot like you when you were a baby."

"Are you saying I looked like a boy?" Nerissa asked, with raised eyebrows.

"No." Elphaba said, "Just that you were both so peaceful. You have the same eyes too, but it seems this one has your father's hair."

"And good looks." Fiyero added. Elphaba raised her eyebrows at him, "I'm kidding, Fae. No, I think he looks a lot like you. Nerissa did when she was a baby too."

"I always thought she looked like you." Elphaba said.

"Stop comparing me to boys." Nerissa said crossly, she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "What's his name?"

"Ares." Elphaba informed her.

"I love it." Nerissa told her, "Can I hold him?"

"…In a minute." Elphaba said.

Fiyero groaned, "Not this again. Fae, I haven't even held him yet."

"What do you mean?" Nerissa frowned.

"When you were born, we practically had to pry you from your mother's fingers." Fiyero told Nerissa, kissing her head. "It was like you two were joined at the hip. Huh, it still seems like you are, though you often argue enough."

"We don't argue." Elphaba frowned.

"You do!" Fiyero laughed, "It's because you two are both so alike."

"I don't know, she seems pretty brainless to me." Elphaba joked.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking, Nerissa. No, you inherited my brains, thank goodness." Elphaba sighed, "Darling, you know, just because we have Ares now doesn't mean we are going to forget about you. We love you both equally."

"I know." Nerissa said, her eyes wandered and rested on a large scorch mark on the wall. She turned back to Elphaba, eyes wide, "Mum, what did you _do?_"

"We can get it replaced." Elphaba waved the thought away.

"You almost killed me." Fiyero exclaimed.

"You're being very over-dramatic, Yero." Elphaba sighed, "That fireball didn't go anywhere near you, if I recall."

"The fact that you were throwing fireballs at me was enough!" Fiyero said, "We aren't having any more children, just because I'm scare of you giving birth with me in the room again." Nerissa giggled.

"It's all very well you laughing." Fiyero scolded his daughter, "You weren't here."

"I had to deal with Aunt Glinda's constant rambling about how cute the baby was going to be!" Nerissa defended herself, "I was about to use a silencing spell on her."

"You shouldn't know the silencing spell." Elphaba said disapprovingly, "Where did you learn that?"

"In school." Nerissa said briefly.

"I know for a fact they don't teach spells in your school." Elphaba sighed.

"I know. I was reading the Grimmerie under my desk. In school."

"Nerissa!"

**Thank you for reading! Now, what do you think of the new baby? I'm so sorry, I am terrible at making up Ozian boy names…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Guys…this is the last chapter. Like, ever. I'm so sad…but there are two new stories I am working on right now, I am just finishing and editing them, they should be up soon. They are both Wicked, so I would really appreciate it if you checked them out when they are up. Anyways, I present the last chapter of: Hand Print On My Heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

"We did it, Rita!" Nerissa exclaimed, hugging her best friend, "We finally graduated!"

"I still can't believe we actually made it all the way through the academy." Rita smiled, "I am still registering the fact that it's all over. No more school, our whole lives are in front of us." She frowned. "It's kind of scary."

"It's exciting!" Nerissa corrected her, "We're going to Shiz, Rita! I can't wait to study sorcery! I wanna see all the places my parents told me about, like the spot where my dad almost ran my dad over…or the suite that my Mom shared with my aunt!"

"You're acting a lot like your aunt at the moment." Rita teased, "Only more perky." She pondered for a moment, "Actually, that isn't possible. You can't get any perkier than Glinda Upland."

"I'm so proud of you, Nerissa!" Elphaba hugged her eldest daughter tightly.

"Proud of what? The fact that I didn't get kicked out of at least seventeen schools like Dad did?" Nerissa teased. She giggled, seeing her father's disapproving face, "I'm kidding, Dad, honest." She hugged him too.

She then embraced her little brother, "I'm gonna miss you, Ar."

"Where are you going?" Ares asked his sister curiously, playing with Nerissa's long waist length ebony hair. Nerissa picked him up and rested him on her hip.

"I'm going to university, Ar." Nerissa informed him.

"I don't want you to leave." Ares said, sounding sad. "I love you, Rissa."

"None of us want you to go." Tears were brimming in Elphaba's eyes. "We're all going to miss you." As hard as Elphaba tried, she couldn't help but burst into tears. Nerissa sighed, passed her little brother to her father and threw her arms around her mother. Tears were falling down her own cheeks by this point.

"Hey," She said gently, "I'm not leaving forever. I'll be coming back at Lurlinemas and a couple of weekends. I'll always come home, I swear."

"I just can't bear the thought of not seeing your beautiful face every day." Elphaba cried.

Nerissa was distracted, "Dad, are you actually _crying_?"

"No!" Fiyero snapped, his voice choked, "I'll be back in a minute!" He ran off.

"Oh, you all need to stop crying, otherwise I'm not gonna be able to leave." Nerissa said.

"I'm crying!" Ares lied, attaching himself to his sister's leg, "That means you can't leave now, Rissa." He sounded extremely proud of himself.

"Ares, can you promise me something?" Nerissa asked. Ares nodded. "Promise me that you'll take care of Mum and Dad for me. Don't let Aunt Glinda dress her up like a doll, don't let Dad be too brainless, and make sure that they take care of you too. I know they can do the last one though because…because they did it so well with me."

Ares nodded, and threw himself against his sister. Elphaba bent down to both their height, "I am so incredibly proud of you." She whispered in her daughter's ear.

* * *

"Rissa! You're home!" Nerissa was greeted by her little brother excitedly answering the door. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Ar." Nerissa grinned, picking him up and twirling him around. "Wow, you've grown." She smiled wryly, a little sad that she missed her little brother growing up.

"Nerissa? Is that you?" A familiar voice came from the hallway. Then, a green face appeared and Nerissa placed down her brother immediately. The two gladly hugged. "I've missed you, sweetheart." Elphaba whispered.

"I've missed you too." Nerissa said quietly. A cough came from the doorway, and Nerissa immediately looked down at the floor. A man around Nerissa's age was standing in the doorway. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes, and a cheerful look to his appearance. He was smiling widely. Nerissa cleared her throat, "Mum…this is Sham. He's my…"

Elphaba's glare was hard as stone as she looked Sham up and down. Nerissa continued her voice a little nervous, "He's my boyfriend. I said he could stay here for the holidays."

"Did you now?" Elphaba said, she smiled wryly at the boy.

"I hope that doesn't cause any trouble." Sham said, sounding a little worried.

"No, not at all." Elphaba said, "Fiyero, darling, Nerissa's home!"

Nerissa froze, and Ares grinned mischievously. "Ha! Rissa's in trouble! Rissa's in trouble!"

Fiyero came into view and smiled immediately when he saw his daughter, "Hey." He said, and enveloped her in a hug. But he went rigid as soon as he saw Sham standing next to his son, looking more than a little nervous.

"Fiyero, this is Sham." Elphaba said sweetly, "He's Nerissa's _boyfriend._"

"_Boyfriend._" Fiyero repeated. Nerissa gulped.

"Boyfriend!" An excited voice came from the doorway, and Glinda came into view. She saw her goddaughter and let out an ear-piercing squeal. "Nerissa, you're home!" She suffocated Nerissa with a hug.

"I take it this is your Aunt Glinda?" Sham smiled, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Nerissa talks about me?" Glinda giggled, she took a good look at Sham. "You have very good bone structure. And with Nerissa's features you'd make beautiful children."

"Aunt Glinda!" Nerissa admonished, flushing.

"I think we ought to have a little talk, mister…" Fiyero said coldly.

"Sham, sir." Sham said happily.

"Your full name."

"Oh…Sham Ridgewood." Sham's voice faltered a little.

"Well, yes, come with me, mister Ridgewood." Fiyero snapped.

"Dad…" Nerissa said warningly, scared for her boyfriend's life. Sham gave his girlfriend a reassuring smile and tenderly kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, please!" Fiyero yelled, and he scurried off with the boy.

"That's Nerissa's _boyfriend_?" Ares said in disgust, "Ewww. They kiss all slobbery, it's disgusting." He made a gesture with his tongue.

"Shut up, Ares." Nerissa snapped at her brother.

* * *

"So," Fiyero sat back in his chair, "You like my daughter."

Sham cleared his throat, "That's right, sir. Very, very much."

Fiyero bent over, "I just want to go over a few rules here, Mister Ridgewood. My daughter is one of the most important things in the world to me, and she's been through enough in her life. I swear to sweet Lurline above, if you hurt her…"

"Sir, I would never-" Sham admonished.

"Let me finish." Fiyero's voice was dangerously low. "If you hurt her, I will make sure the rest of your life will be a living hell." Sham shivered.

"Of course, sir. I think I would deserve exactly that if I were to ever hurt Nerissa."

"I have a question for you." Fiyero said, "Do you love her?"

"More than my own life." Sham nodded.

"Are you intent on marrying her?" Fiyero's voice almost wavered on this question.

"I would like to spend the rest of my life with her, yes." Sham said, "She's wonderful. She fights for what she wants, she sticks up for her family, and she's much focused. But, what I love about her most is that she is the most caring, kind person I have ever met."

"How did you two meet?" Fiyero continued.

Sham blushed, "Well, it's a funny story, you see. I almost ran her over with my cart."

Fiyero spat out the water he was drinking, Sham looked startled. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Fiyero coughed, clapping his chest.

"I was catching up on my reading in the back of my cart and my driver knocked into her." Sham said, "She yelled at me for a good few minutes."

"Sweet Oz." Fiyero said, putting his hand on his head, "Well, at least I can promise you that if that truly was the way you met…you will have a beautiful marriage."

"Really?" Sham said, "How do you know?"

Fiyero lowered his voice, "Because I know everything."

* * *

"Do you, Nerissa Glinda Rose Tiggular, take Sham Anthony Ridgewood, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Nerissa smiled at the groom. This had to be the happiest day of her life yet. Smiling through her tears, she muttered the binding words, "I do."

"I now pronounce you, man and wife." The vicar smiled, and Sham took Nerissa by her waist and kissed her passionately. The whole crowd went wild, clapping up a storm.

Elphaba's arms were the first to find her daughter, "I can't believe you're married."

"Neither can I." Nerissa laughed, "But, Mum, there is something I have to tell you. And you have to promise you won't say a word until I tell you that you can." Elphaba nodded, and Nerissa led her off into a private corner. Nerissa's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm pregnant." Elphaba gasped.

"What?" She hissed.

"I found out this morning." Nerissa whispered back, "I didn't want to tell anyone because…I know I wasn't married when I was pregnant so…but I wanted to tell someone. And I trust you." She smiled, "I'm going to be a Mum."

Elphaba grinned, "You are."

* * *

"I would like to propose a toast, to my sister." Ares, now ten, smiled, raising his glass, which was full of water. "Ever since I was little, I have looked up to my sister. She was the sun and the moon to me, she still is. I love how she is so determined, so driven, and so kind. I used to think that nobody would ever be good enough for her, but then I met Sham. He's good to her, and if she's going to be married to anyone, it should be him."

Brushing away her tears, Nerissa hugged her little brother tightly. "I'm glad you think that, Ar." She kissed his forehead, "Dance with me?" Ares nodded, and Nerissa led him off onto the dance floor. Ares looked up at his sister as they danced.

"Now that you're married…it means you are actually leaving, doesn't it?" Ares tried to get the tearful edge out of his voice.

"Hey, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." Nerissa told him, "I'll always be around, bugging you. Besides, I might stick around for just a little longer."

"Ares, son," Fiyero tapped his son's shoulder, "Do you mind if I steal your sister for this dance?" Ares nodded and walked off. Nerissa smiled at her father and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced.

"You know, this song was also mine and your mother's fist dance together." He told her.

"It was?" Nerissa smiled, "Wow." A tear slipped down her cheek, "I'm going to miss you when I leave, Daddy."

"I'm going to miss you too, princess." Fiyero whispered.

* * *

"It's a girl!"

Elphaba hugged an exhausted Nerissa, "You did it, baby girl. You did it." Nerissa nodded tiredly, tears of happiness brimming in her eyes. The baby was passed to her, and she smiled down at the bundle. Elphaba smiled, "She looks like you."

Hour later, Nerissa was with all the people she loved the most. Her mother sat beside her, her head was rested on Sham's lap, her father was bending over her, and Ares was gazing at the new-born in her arms. "Her name," Nerissa murmured, "Is Leela Elphaba Ridgewood."

"You're naming her after me?" Elphaba said tearfully.

"It was a no-brainer." Nerissa whispered, "I'm going to need something to remember you by when I leave."

* * *

"This is it." Nerissa smiled, "I'm leaving the Vinkus."

"Be safe." Elphaba sobbed, wrapping her arms around her first-born, "Don't do anything stupid. Especially not with that Grimmerie of yours."

"I won't." Nerissa said, "Bye, Mum."

"Bye, Nerissa." Elphaba whispered, "I just can't believe that you're leaving."

"Hey," Nerissa said, "I'll always be here, maybe not in the same way, but…I'll be here." She pointed to her mother's chest, tears escaped her eyes, "Like a handprint on your heart."

* * *

**It's over. It is actually over. Oh my Oz, I'm getting all emotional! Nerissa grew up. She's married. She has her own baby now. *Bursts into floods of tears* Thank you to everyone who supported me on this story and reviewed! See you in my new story! BYEEEE!**


	26. Author's Note!

_**Hey, readers!**_

_**So, I promised you a one-shot that was in some way connected to this story, and believe me, I will give you one. But, would you rather it be:**_

_**1)**____**The cast of this story goes to see Wicked (One Shot)**_

_**2)**____**Nerissa's days in Shiz University (Multi-chapter)**_

_**Your opinion matters! It will be however many votes I get, so: review and tell me.**_

_**See ya soon!**_

_**-terahteapot**_


	27. Vote Answers!

**Hello, my pretties!**

**So, I held the vote and…that means…*drum roll***

**Nerissa's Days at Shiz won!**

**I had six votes for Days at Shiz and one vote for Wicked Sees Wicked.**

**The story will still be dedicated to Broadwaygirl21!**

**Thanks for all your votes!**

**-terahteapot**

**J**


End file.
